Open your wings
by Saphy16
Summary: Something is after claire, but what?, secrets are revieled, and a destinay awaits claire...R&R please xx
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys, new fanfic for ya's, totally different from my others, so enjoy and please REVIEW! Xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Open your wings

"Promise this be the last to kiss my lips" sung Claire, while she worked in Myrnin's lab,

"Claire, as much as I love the song, you singing it is making me hate it, please shut up" said Myrnin, who was sitting in his chair, he was wearing Black cargo style pants and a blue top which had written on it 'Bieber fever' and his vampire bunny slippers, Claire turned back to what she was doing, and started singing another song,

"My first love broke my heart for the first time, And I was like, Baby, baby, baby ohh, Like baby, baby, baby noo, Like baby, baby, baby ohh, I thought you'd always be mine"

"Claire! For the love of god, please shut up"

"I thought you like Justin Bieber"

"I do, but not anymore since you started singing it"

"Oh well" Claire done the rest of her work in silence, it was dark outside, Shane and the others would be getting worried,

"Myrnin, I have to go now"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" she shouted, she left the lab, and walked down the ally, she came by Grandma Day's house, she was just going inside,

"Good night Gramma" shouted Claire,

"Good night my dear, now you get home fast, cant trust some people these day"

"Don't worry, I'll get home safe"

"See that you do"

"Ok bye"

"Bye love" Claire carried on walking, she turned a corner, and walked down another street, it was winter time in Morganville, and the cold was starting to seep into Claire, everyone was inside there warm houses, Claire was alone outside, well, she did notice some vampire's, but they just ignored her, like they normally did, there were trees in peoples front gardens and on the sidewalk, she listened to the night, as the cold breeze brushed Claire it also blew the tree's, the rustling of the tree's sounded like whispers that could not be understood, a secret that she wasn't allowed to know, she felt very observant, she was noticing the little things she passed by everyday that didn't seem important, she walked slowly, taking in the night, she knew it was dangerous but she couldn't help herself, she had had a stressful day with Myrnin, she had been about ready to hit him and was prepared to suffer the consequences, she turned another corner, and then crossed the road, there were no cars on the road, she was walking by another set of houses,

"Claaaiiiirrrreeeee!" came a male voice singing her name, she turned around quickly, there was nobody there, he looked all around her, she was alone, she carried on walking, and heard footsteps behind her, she spun back around, nobody there again, her breathing quickened, she turned back around and walked faster, 'just another street then im home' she thought,

"_Ring around the roses, Pocket full of posies, Ashes, ashes, We all fall down!" _

Sang the male voice, Claire stopped in her tracks, she knew that voice, but she couldn't place it in her mind, but she knew she was n trouble, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up, she wanted to run the couldn't move her legs, the footsteps came closer, she had a vision of a man walking towards her, the footsteps getting louder she wanted to scream for help, but couldn't find her voice, the footsteps grew louder, they stopped, she knew he was standing behind her, she sensed him reach out, his hand getting closer to her shoulder, she couldn't look back, just as she could see his hand in the corner of her eye, she remembered how to wok her legs, and ran, she ran down the street not looking back to see if he was being followed, she went down the next street, getting closer to the glass house, she saw the lights on, she was hit by a wave of relief, she reached the door and stopped, she turned to look around, there was nobody, whoever it was didn't follow her, the wind blew, and the sound of a taunting laugh was carried with the wind.

**Ok so what did you think? Who or what do you think was following Claire? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, please REVIEW! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Thankyouu for your reviews, there really great, and NothingnessAlchemist the song is called promise this by Cheryl Cole, and Thankyouu Vicky199416 for being the first one to review this story and for putting me on your profile, your also on mine, so now on with the story, please read and review and enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire felt a rush of panic, she didn't hesitate, she dug through her backpack for her keys, her hands were shaking, she found the keys and tried to put them in the keyhole, but her hands were shaking so violently that she kept missing the keyhole, it took her about three times but she managed it, she turned the key and flung open the door, she picked up her bag and ran into the house slamming the door behind her and locking it, she fell back against the wall and sunk down to the floor, her heart was racing,

"Claire is that you?" came Eve's jolly voice from the kitchen,

"Y-yeah" she could hear the fear in her own voice,

"CB, are you ok?" Eve had come out of the kitchen and was kneeling down in front of her,

"No" Claire started crying, she had never felt so scared,

"Come sit on the sofa, and we'll wait for Michael and Shane to come and then we'll talk about it"

"Ok, are they coming home?"

"Shane should be on his way and Michael is just finishing up a meeting with Amelie" Claire nodded and stood up, she slowly walked to the sofa and sat down, her hands were still shaking, Eve brought her a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies, 'who was he?' she thought, she had heard his voice before, but she just couldn't place it in her mind, it was driving her mad, she wouldn't be able to sleep, and if she did she might have nightmares, she heard the front door unlock and open, and then the laughter of Shane and Michael, they came into the living room,

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Shane, sitting next to Claire and putting an arm around her,

"Claire needs to talk to us, when she got back she was a nervous wreck, still is" this put Shane and Michael on high alert,

"What's wrong babe?" asked Shane, concern in his voice,

"W-when I left Myrnin's, I was followed" Claire couldn't stop her voice from breaking,

"By who?" asked Michael,

"I-I don't know, he sang my name, but there was know one there, I heard his footsteps, but I still couldn't see anything, then he sang a nursery rhyme, the one that I hate the most because of what its about, iv hated since I was little"

"What nursery rhyme?"

"Ring around the roses"

"What's so scary about that?" laughed Eve trying to lighten the mood,

"It's about the black death"

"Oh"

"When I heard that I couldn't move my body and I could feel him getting closer and closer, he nearly touched me, and I just ran, then I heard his laughter in the air"

"Right, who is this freak?"

"I don't know, but I think iv heard his voice before, loads of times, I just cant remember"

"Should we call Amelie?" asked Eve, who wad now sitting by Claire holding her hand,

"I'll call her" said Michael and picked up his phone and walked into the kitchen,

"Its going to be ok" said Shane filling the silence,

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a fighter, and anyway me Michael and Myrnin will kick the freaks ass"

"What makes you think Myrnin will help?"

"As much as it pains for me to say it, Myrnin cares for you, a lot, iv seen the way he looks at you sometimes and Michael has noticed, I don't think he'll let anything happen to you"

"Your trusting Myrnin?"

"Yes I am"

"Your full of surprises" Michael came back into the living room,

"Claire, this was in the letterbox, it has your name written on it, and Amelie is coming over with Oliver and Myrnin" he handed Claire the letter, she opened it and read it,

Dear Claire

_Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow _

_You are not wrong, who deem That my days have been a dream; Yet if hope has flown away In a night, or in a day, In a vision, or in none, Is it therefore the less gone? _

_All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream. I stand amid the roar Of a surf-tormented shore, And I hold within my hand Grains of the golden sandHow few! yet how they creep Through my fingers to the deep, While I weep - while I weep! O God! can I not grasp Them with a tighter clasp? O God! can I not save One from the pitiless wave? _

_Is all that we see or seem But a dream within a dream? _

Remember this poem my dear, it's called a dream within a dream,

It wasn't signed by anyone, but the letter sent chills down her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, thank you for the reviews, just amazing, so a new update for ya's, read and review please and enjoy xx**

Claire passed the letter to Shane who read it out,

"What the hell" said Eve,

"This is more serious then I thought" said Michael,

"What kind of sick twisted poem is this?" Shane shouted,

"Shane calm down" said Claire,

"No I wont calm down Claire, this person is stalking you, and has just sent you a fucking poem, know one fucks with my girl"

"Shane Collins I suggest you calm down" said Amelie in her cold icy voice, Claire turned around, Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin were standing there,

"There had better be a good reason why you called us here" said Oliver, obviously not having a good day,

"I was in the middle of an important experiment" sulked Myrnin,

"Oh screw your experiments it's my day off, and now im spending my free time here" said Oliver,

"Watch you language Oliver, I would hate to rip out your tongue"

"No you wouldn't, you'd love it"

"Yes, yes I would"

"Oliver, Myrnin, shut up, and lets get on with this, now Claire please tell me what's wrong"

"I have a stalker" silence…

"You called us out here because you have a stalker" said Oliver, his voice was a little edgy,

"I agree with Oliver, complete waist of time" said Myrnin, Claire felt a little hurt, she thought Myrnin would of showed some concern,

"Just listen" snapped Shane,

"Why should we?" asked Amelie,

"Because this is a serious problem"

"Correction, it's only a serious problem if it puts Morganville in danger, and I don't see how Claire having a stalker is going to do that, this is a human matter, not a vampire matter" said Oliver obviously bored,

"Just let her finish, it gets weirder"

"Fine, Claire please finish"

"Well when I was walking home, I heard someone singing my name, but there was know one there, then, then I heard footsteps, and the man started singing ring around the roses, and then I couldn't move, the footsteps kept getting closer, I could sense him behind me, before he could touch me I was able to run, so I ran, and just a few minutes ago this letter came through the letterbox" she handed the letter to Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver peered over her shoulder so they can take a read,

"Well, it is strange but not life threatening"

"Is there anything you can do?" before Amelie could answer Myrnin stepped in,

"You seem to be under the impression that we care" Claire felt another jilt of pain, 'what's wrong with him?' she thought, everyone was staring at Myrnin, even Amelie looked confused, Oliver looked entertained,

"Well I think Myrnin has spoken for all of us" said Amelie and stood up to leave, Claire didn't know what to say, she looked at Shane, he looked pissed, so did Michael and Eve, Claire looked at Myrnin, he didn't look at her, Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin left,

"Im going to bed" said Claire, she felt emotionally drained, she felt betrayed, she was shocked by how cold Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver could be,

"Want some company?" asked Shane,

"No, not tonight, I just want to be on my own"

"Claire…"

"I'll be fine, night"

"Night babe" he kissed her on the fore head, Eve and Michael gave her a hug, and Claire went into her room, she sat down on her bed and cried, her phone started beeping, she had a text, it didn't say who it was from, she read it,

**Oh dear Claire, they didn't care, your nothing to them, they act like your important just so you will work, I am coming to take you, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but very soon…**

Claire dropped her phone, her head hurt, she wanted to curl up in the corner and cry, she started sobbing again,

"Shane!" she screamed, he came running up, he saw her on the floor and ran over to her, Eve and Michael followed, Michael picked up her phone and read the text, Shane had his arm wrapped around Claire,

"Shane, you might want to take a look at this" said Michael, handing Shane the phone,

"Make it stop, please" sobbed Claire, she was verging on hysterical,

"Ssh, calm down sweetie, it's going to be ok" said Eve, but Claire knew it wasn't, this was only beginning…

So what did you think of this chapter? Why do you think Myrnin and Amelie are being so heartless? And who do you think the mystery stalker is? Review and I'll update so you can find out what happens next xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy, how are you all? Sorry I haven't updated in the past 2 days, im ill again, and iv decided to take my mind of it by giving you this chapter, so please read and REVIEW! And do enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire woke up, snuggled next to Shane, he was still asleep, she looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was 6:30am, she had to go to Myrnin's at 8:00am, she didn't feel like going to see him, he had been so harsh to her last night, so cold, and Amelie had been, Claire wasn't surprised by Oliver's reaction, he's just cold anyway, she slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Shane up, when she was standing she stretched out her body and yawned, she looked at Shane sleeping, he was so cute with his bed head, she sighed wishing she could just curl up back in bed with him, but she had to get ready and get something to eat, and prepare for along day with Myrnin, 'It's Saturday, I shouldn't be working' she thought to herself, but Amelie had wanted her to start weekends, so Claire didn't get a break, which she was sure was illegal, but in Morganville probably not, she went into the bathroom, the rest of the glasshouse members were still asleep, she turned the shower on and washed herself, Shaving her legs and underarms, she turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her, she dried her hair with the hair dryer and dried her body and got dressed, she made herself a sausage sandwich for breakfast, it was 7:30am, and it looked freezing out side, as she was washing up her plate she felt someone's arms wrap round her waist,

"Morning gorgeous" whispered Shane,

"Morning" she rested the back of her head in his chest and leaned into him,

"Why are you up so early? Its Saturday, the day of rest"

"I have to go to Myrnin's today, and isn't abit early for you" she teased,

"I heard you down here, and thought id come and see you, and I don't really want you going to the lab, especially after the way Myrnin treated you last night" she turned in his arms so they were facing each other,

"I know, I don't really want to go either, but I have to, and im running late, so I got to get going" she kissed him,

"Bye" he said and kissed her fore head, it was 7:45am, so she had to run to Myrnin's, she didn't want to be late, he might be in a bad mood.

"Myrnin" yelled Claire, as she ran down the stairs to his lab, she was 5 minutes late, she walked into the lab, it was clean for once, Myrnin was sitting in his chair, he was wearing red skinning jeans, a black ACDC top and flip flops, he was dressed a little bit normal today, he didn't even look up at her as she came in,

"Did you tidy up in here?" she asked trying to make conversation,

"Yeah" he said bluntly, Claire didn't know what to say, she didn't understand why Myrnin was being so cold to her,

"What do you want me to do today?"

"Don't know" he was starting to piss her off now,

"Well that's helpful" she said sarcastically, Myrnin must have been on edge today because quicker then lightning he was standing in front of her, fangs out and he looked angry,

"Shut up, you ungrateful child" his voice was ice cold,

"W-what did I do?"

"You're a whiney little bitch" Claire felt tears start to form in her eyes,

"Myrnin"

"NO INTERUPTING ME! Iv had enough of you, and so has Amelie, you were useful when it came to finding a cure and stopping bishop and stopping Ada, but now your getting on our nerves"

"W-what.."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, I don't want you here, and Amelie doesn't want you either, and Oliver has already suggested we kill you, but your just a normal Morganville citizen you have the same amount of rights as any human" Claire really wanted to cry, she had always enjoyed her time with Myrnin, she had even developed a little crush on him, he was her friend, Claire didn't make a lot of those everyday,

"I-I thought.."

"You thought what? That we were friends, HA! don't make me laugh, I just had to use you so Amelie could get what she wanted, and now that's over I don't need you anymore" Claire felt a piece of her heart break, she couldn't stand there any longer, she picked up her backpack and got out of there, not looking back, she ran down the alley, she ran past grandma days house, she ran back to the glass house, she cried as she ran, ignoring everyone's stares, she ran through the front door of the glass house, she ran past Michael who was playing the guitar, she ran past Eve and Shane as they both came out the kitchen,

"Claire" shouted Eve, but Claire ignored her, she ran to her bedroom, and locked the door, she flopped onto her bed and cried into her pillow, she felt so hurt and betrayed, 'they used me, they used me to get what the want' she thought, she heard a knock on her door,

"Claire baby, let me in? what's wrong?" said Shane, obviously worried,

"Just go away, I want to be on my own"

"Please let me, lets talk about it" Shane sounded abit scared, so Claire got up off the bed and let Shane in, he embraced her in a hug,

"Im so sorry" he said, 'What's he on about?" thought Claire, Eve was standing behind him, and Michael,

"W-wh.." Claire couldn't even finish speaking because Shane kept on talking,

"It was a one night thing, I swear, she was nothing, I was stupid that night" Claire felt her heart shatter into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyouu for all your reviews, so here's a new chapter for you, read and REVIEW and enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire was still in Shane's arms, she was still trying to make sense of what he said,

"Claire baby im so sorry, how did you find out?" Claire pulled out of Shane's embrace, she looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, but Claire felt like she was dying inside, Eve and Michael looked worried and sad, she ignored Shane's question,

"Did you two know about this?" her voice was surprisingly hard, Claire was fighting back more tears and praying that her voice wouldn't break, Michael looked away, it was Eve who answered,

"Yes" she looked down, not being able to look Claire in the eye,

"How did you find out?" asked Michael,

"Shane just told me" knowone said anything for a minute,

"Wait, I told you, you was upset over something else" Claire saw all the regret in his eyes,

"Yeah, I was upset about something else, but thank you for telling me, or accidentally telling me anyway, just when my day was bad enough it got worse" she wasn't in the mood to play nice,

"Im so sorry, I love you" whispered Shane,

"Oh you love me do you, so you cheated on me out of love, who with?"

"Monica"

"WHAT!"

"I know what you must be thinking"

"Oh you have know idea what im thinking, Monica, you cheated on me with Monica"

"Yes, I was…"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, remember it was Monica who burned your house down, it was her that killed your sister"

"Don't bring Alyssa into it"

"Why not? You slept with her murderer"

"SHUT UP!"

"No, hope it was all worth it Shane, its over" Claire slammed her bedroom door and locked it, she went back to her bed and cried, letting all the tears, she couldn't believe how everything had gone from being good to being terrible so fast, Claire phone started beeping, telling her he had a text,

_**Pray why are you so bare, so bare, Oh, bough of the old oak-tree;And why, when I go through the shade you throw,Runs a shudder over me?My leaves were green as the best, I trow,And sap ran free in my veins,But I say in the moonlight dim and weirdA guiltless victim's 'd charged him with the old, old crime,And set him fast in jail:Oh, why does the dog howl all night long,And why does the night wind wail?He prayed his prayer and he swore his oath,And he raised his hand to the sky;But the beat of hoofs smote on his ear,And the steady tread drew is it rides by night, by night,Over the moonlit road?And what is the spur that keeps the pace,What is the galling goad?And now they beat at the prison door,"Ho, keeper, do not stay!We are friends of him whom you hold within,And we fain would take him away"From those who ride fast on our heelsWith mind to do him wrong;They have no care for his innocence,And the rope they bear is long."They have fooled the jailer with lying words,They have fooled the man with lies;The bolts unbar, the locks are drawn,And the great door open they have taken him from the jail,And hard and fast they ride,And the leader laughs low down in his throat,As they halt my trunk , the judge, he wore a mask of black,And the doctor one of white,And the minister, with his oldest son,Was curiously , foolish man, why weep you now?'Tis but a little space,And the time will come when these shall dreadThe mem'ry of your face.I feel the rope against my bark,And the weight of him in my grain,I feel in the throe of his final woeThe touch of my own last never more shall leaves come forthOn the bough that bears the ban;I am burned with dread, I am dried and dead,From the curse of a guiltless ever the judge rides by, rides by,And goes to hunt the deer,And ever another rides his soulIn the guise of a mortal ever the man he rides me hard,And never a night stays he;For I feel his curse as a haunted bough,On the trunk of a haunted tree.**_

**Meet me by the oak!**

It was a creepy poem, but Claire knew she had heard her before, the messaged at the end told her to meet whoever it was who has been following her at the oak, 'what oak?' she thought, the first oak that came to mind was the one on the college campus, something deep down told her it wasn't a good idea, but she ignored it, she wanted to find out who it was, she unlocked her door and walked down stairs,

"Claire" shouted Michael,

"Im just going out"

"Can we sit and talk first?"

"When I come back" 'if I come back' she added silently, and went out the front door.

She arrived on the college campus, she walked over to the oak which was at the back, he waited there, hoping it was the right oak tree,

"You came" said the voice, Claire spun around, the man was standing in the shadow,

"Stop hiding" he stepped out of the shadow of the oak, Claire took a deep breath, she thought he was dead or imprisoned, it was impossible,

"Hello Claire"

"Hello Bishop"

**So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, what do you think is going to happen next? x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy, Thankyouu for all the reviews, the awesome, new chapter for you, so please read and REVIEW! And enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

"Nice to see you Claire, how have you been?" asked Bishop, his face showing no emotion,

"Good, you?"

"Im great my dear, and me and you both know you haven't had a good day now have you, boyfriend cheating on you, being used by the vampires, that doesn't sound like a good week" he laughed, Claire felt like she was going to snap,

"Why have you been following me?" she snapped, she knew better then to anger Bishop but she couldn't help it, but the strange thing was that Bishop didn't get mad, he even had a sympathetic look, but it was gone as fast as it came,

"Iv come to make a deal with you"

"I don't want anything to do with you"

"Are you sure about that Claire?"

"Of course im sure"

"Really, you don't want to get revenge on Morganville, after all everything was going ok for you before you moved here" he made a lot of sense, but Claire couldn't imagine betraying Morganville, betraying Amelie, betraying Myrnin, but then again they had betrayed her in away,

"Thinking about?" asked Bishop, she was as well, she knew it was wrong but it was so tempting to be on the bad side for once, not having the worries of Morganville being destroyed when you was the one helping to destroy it, it sounded very appealing,

"If I was to take up your offer, what will be in it for me?"

"Your mother and farther will be free to leave Morganville, you will get respect and be powerful, my second in command, and you will become a vampire if you want to" Claire was stunned silent, this was a once in a lifetime thing, she couldn't believe she was actually considering it, but her hate for Morganville won over, and it would hurt Shane to know that Claire was a vampire,

"Why would you want me on your side anyway?"

"Because Claire you are special, you have power, I sensed it from you the day we met, if I was to turn you into a vampire that power will me amplified, you could be the strongest, fastest, and most powerful vampire to exist"

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Because you glow"

"I what?"

"You glow, its not very noticeable but sometimes when I look at you have a golden light shining around you" Claire didn't have anything to say, she was a little confused, 'why cant I just be normal' she thought,

"Join me Claire, Amelie doesn't deserve to have someone like you in her side, she used you, made you think you had friends, but on my side you will never be lied to"

"Somehow I don't believe that, your evil, lying comes in the job description"

"I do a lot of things Claire, but I don't lie"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You cant Claire, haven't you realised by now that you cant trust anyone" he had a point,

"What would you have me do?"

"Well when the idiots find out iv escaped im certain Amelie would want your help, so you will spy for me, in till its time for you to come clean with them, I also need you to keep them distracted so I can free François and Ysandre"

"So you want me to be your spy"

"Just at the beginning, I know they trust you and think that your innocent little Claire, but I know better, I know you have a dark side"

"You say you want to turn me into a vampire, I think Myrnin and Amelie and Oliver would notice"

"I know, Claire do you believe in witches?"

"No, why?"

"Well you should, but anyway…" he pulled a ring out of his pocket, it was blue with a black sapphire stone init,

"This ring will create the illusion of you being human for a while" he tossed it to Claire, she held I in her hands, it was beautiful,

"How long will it last?"

"A few months, I got it done before I came to Morganville, all together its meant to last a year, but complications arose so there's only a few months life span with it"

"Wow"

"Do we have a deal?" asked Bishop who held out his hand for her to shake it, she took a deep breath, and took his hand,

"Deal"

**So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Next chapter will be up shortly, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy, sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days, so here's a new chapter for you, read and REVIEW and enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire walked back to the glass house, Bishop said he was going to call her when he needed her, for now she just had to pretend like nothing happened, she opened the door and walked into the living room, Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver were sitting there, Michael, Shane and Eve looked worried, she looked at Myrnin, who didn't even glance at her,

"Claire, finally you have arrived, we need to talk?" 'oh shit' thought Claire, she sat down,

"What is it about?"

"Bishop" said Myrnin, eyeing Claire strangely, 'shit he knows' she thought, she looked down at the ring she was wearing, hoping that it worked, Bishop and changed her before she left, and she was thirsty, and she was still in pain from the transformation, so she had to be careful what emotions she showed,

"What about him?" asked Eve,

"He's escaped, and we need to get to work on trying to get rid of him once and for all" said Oliver, Claire didn't say anything, probably better to stay silent,

"Has he tried to get in touch with any of you?" asked Amelie,

"No" said Michael, speaking for all of them,

"Hey Claire, maybe he's the one stalking you" said Eve, all eyes turned on Claire,

"Yes Claire, have you had anymore letters or have you been followed?" asked Myrnin,

"Nope"

"Your sure?"

"Yeah"

"Why do I get the feeling your lying to me?"

"I don't know, im not lying" she was careful not to show any emotion in her voice while talking to Myrnin, and giving him a nasty look, so he'll think it's because of what he said to her, Claire's throat was starting to burn,

"Where did you get that ring?"

"It was a present from my grandmother"

"I thought she was dead"

"She gave it to me before she died"

"May I see it?" 'what the hell' she thought,

"No" was all she said, even if it wasn't hiding the fact that she was a vampire, she wouldn't let Myrnin touch it anyway, he had made it very clear what he thought of her,

"Why?" everyone was looking between her and Myrnin, probably sensing the tension,

"Because I don't want you to hold it"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you"

"What's going on with you two?" asked Oliver, Myrnin fixed Claire with a cold gaze,

"It's non of your business" snapped Myrnin,

"We'll you two will have to sort whatever it is out, since you two will be spending a lot of time together"

"What, why?" said Claire,

"Because I fear Bishop is after something that Myrnin is currently in possession of, and Claire I would like you to help Myrnin look after it"

"What is it?"

"I will tell you in due time my dear, now Claire I suggest you go and pack some stuff, you will be living at Myrnin's for now on"

"WHAT!"

"I don't want to hear it Claire, you two will just have to sort out your problems" Claire knew she wasn't going to win,

"Fine" she said and went upstairs to get some stuff, while she was packing she decided to text Bishop and give him an update,

**Heyy its Claire, im being forced to live with Myrnin, they know you've escaped, and Amelie thinks your after something that Myrnin is looking after, if you tell me what it is and what it looks like I could try and get it for you, Amelie wouldn't tell me anything.**

She stuffed some tops and pants in a suitcase, then Bishop text back,

**Yes that would be helpfully, its an amulet, it is a silver star shaped thing with a red gem in the middle, it will be of great use to us"**

She text back,

**What does it do?**

**Legend says whoever wears it will be control of all vampires and the moon and sun.**

**Then why hasn't Amelie or Myrnin used it?**

**Some people are afraid of to much power young Claire, and it doesn't work on everyone.**

**What makes you think it'll work with you?**

**Nothing makes me think as I don't know, but I will need to get what you can from Myrnin.**

**Ok.**

She zipped up her suitcase just as Myrnin walked into her room,

"Your hiding something Claire"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you, I can read you like an open book"

"No you cant, and im not hiding anything" she snapped,

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"Maybe because you're here, I don't like you, I cant even stand to be in the same room as you, so of course im defensive" she thought she saw hurt in Myrnin's eyes but it was gone as quick as it came, he just had a hard look,

"Well its not my fault you don't like the truth"

"Yeah it was about time you told the truth, even tho you lied to me everyday, so thank you for that bit of honesty"

"Look Claire, we're going to be together everyday, so we might as well be civilised to each other" she didn't give him an answer, she was to worked up, she grabbed her suitcase, and started walking out the room,

"Let me carry it, it must be heavy for your human arms"

"What do you…" she suddenly realised that she didn't feel the weight of her suitcase like she used to and Myrnin had noticed, he was looking at her,

"Urm yeah, it is pretty heavy" she said as Myrnin took it off her,

"I will find out Claire" he said, she walked downstairs and said her goodbyes, and left with Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I feel bad about not updating I decided to do another chapter in one night, so read and REVIEW please and enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire woke up, she was in Myrnin's bed, considering he didn't seem to sleep,

"Claire I just have to go out and meet Amelie, I'll only be a few hours" yelled Myrnin, he had been nice to her, but Claire wasn't going to fool for it,

"Fine" she said, knowing Myrnin would hear her so she didn't need to shout, she made sure he was gone before she got dressed and decided to hunt for the amulet, she looked in boxes, draws, cabinets, under the chair, under the sofa he had moved into the lab, in his kitchen, even in his wardrobe, but nothing, 'maybe he has it on him' she thought, her phone went off, she had a text from Bishop,

**Can you distract Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver tonight?**

**For how long?**

**Just a few hours while I free Ysandre and François.**

**Yeah, I can try.**

**Good girl, have you had any luck finding the amulet?**

**Nope, but I'll keep looking**

She carried on searching, but still nothing, she felt like she was being watched, she spun around and saw Myrnin standing there watching her,

"Looking for something?" Claire had to make something up fast,

"Yeah, I was just looking for a book to read"

"Funny how I don't believe that"

"Believe what you want, I really don't care" before she could even blink he was standing in front of her, really close, there for heads nearly touching,

"Ever heard of personal space"

"Ever heard of not lying to a vampire"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, that's why im asking"

"Well im not lying so get over it Myrnin and move out my way"

"Or you'll do what?" Claire knew he was trying to provoke her, and suddenly a plan formed in her head, having a fight with Myrnin would be a good distraction, Amelie and Oliver would have to get involve, it was a risky move, Claire lifted her hand and slapped him…

"He started it" exclaimed Claire,

"She slapped me" shouted Myrnin,

"He invaded my personal space"

"She slapped me"

"Ok you two shut up, you have wasted about 2 hours of my time, now will you two just work together" snapped Amelie,

"Can I go now?" asked Oliver clearly bored,

"Yes, this is over" said Amelie standing up with Oliver and leaving the lab, Claire hoped she gave Bishop enough time, she went back into Myrnin's room and slammed the door, trying to make a point, she checked her phone, she had a text from Bishop,

**Everything went ok.**

'Good' thought Claire, Claire still had that nagging voice telling her this was wrong, but she wanted to ignore that voice, people had hurt her, taken advantage of her, she wanted to get revenge, it was about time she started standing up for herself, and if this was the way to do it, then so be it, she lay down on the bed, Myrnin knocked the door and came in,

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologise for my actions earlier, I provoked you, im sorry" Claire was took abit off guard, she didn't know what to say,

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes Claire, I wouldn't apologise unless I thought I was in the wrong, and I would like things to get back to normal with us"

"Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I miss you" he said and walked out the room, closing the door behind him, all Claire's emotions from yesterday came rushing back, guilt started to eat away at her, 'maybe its just a trick' she thought, she kept telling her that in till she fell asleep.

So what did you think? Do you think Claire will go through with it? Does Myrnin mean what he says? Next chapter up soon xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy, Thankyouu for all your reviews there great, new chapter for you, read and REVIEW, and enjoy please xx**

**I don't own anything…**

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Myrnin was sitting in his chair, he was thinking, thinking about Claire, she had been acting strange, his thoughts went back to the other day, when he had hurt her just to make himself feel better, seeing the pain in her eyes hurt him, how could he do that to little Claire, she wasn't so little anymore, he had began to notice the changes in her, even before he had upset her, if Claire only knew how much he cares for her, it was nearly 9oclock in the morning, and knowing Claire she would be waking up soon, so he decided to make breakfast in bed, 'she will like that' he thought, so he set off to work in the kitchen, cooking up her favourite, Myrnin had learned to cook a few century's ago and was very good back then, but he hadn't cooked in along time, so he was going to do his best, and he had no idea on how to cook the modern way, 'this is going to be fun' he thought.

(Claire's P.O.V)

Claire woke up to a loud bang and a cry of pain, and a few swear words, she shot up out of bed and ran to were the noise was coming from, she found herself in the kitchen and Myrnin waving his hand in the air frantically, she noticed that his hand was burned,

"Myrnin, are you ok?" she asked,

"Im fine Claire" he didn't sound fine, Claire made him sit down, she saw that his hand was already healing, she then turned and faced the mess of the kitchen, there was bread in the frying pan, eggs in the microwave, sausages in the toaster, and tomatoes up the wall,

"Myrnin, was you trying to cook?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed" Claire felt another stab of guilt,

"Why?" was all she could say,

"Because I thought you would like it"

"Oh, well if you had managed to finish it, I probably would have" that earned a smile from Myrnin,

"It's been a while since iv cooked, and im not used to these modern day kitchen items"

"I can see, next time get me to help you"

"Ok" she wasn't really hungry anyway, she had managed to sneak a few of Michael's blood bottles, she doubted he had noticed, so she had been secretly feeding on them, she started cleaning the kitchen, Myrnin joined in, she thought this would be a good time to ask him about the amulet,

"So Myrnin, what's with this amulet?" she asked, Myrnin didn't answer straight away,

"Well, legend says that if a certain vampire wears it then that vampire will have extraordinary power and the power to control any vampire"

"And you have it?"

"Yeah"

"Then why hasn't you or Amelie, or Oliver ever worn it?"

"We've tried, but it didn't work on us"

"So you think that Bishop wants it?"

"I know he wants it, he believes it will work for him, so we cant let him get it"

"Where is it then?" Myrnin looked at her,

"Why?"

"Just that im supposed to help you look after it, I cant do that if I don't know what it looks like or where it is"

"Actually Claire, the less you know the better" 'shit' she thought, he was right,

"That makes sense, but don't you trust me?" she was standing in front of her, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so she could look at him in the eyes,

"I trust you, I just don't want you to get hurt, or get involved in something that is extremely dangerous" Claire's heart melted, 'this has to be a trick' she thought, it hurt to much for her to think about how she had trusted him and when he didn't need her he just threw her away, like she was nothing, she noticed his face moving closer to hers, she couldn't move her face, his lips were so close, before there lips could meet there heard Amelie cough which made them break apart, 'thank god' thought Claire, she knew if she had let Myrnin kiss her he would have told him everything, and that couldn't happen, she couldn't get out of this deal,

"Hello Amelie" said Myrnin,

"Hello Myrnin, hi Claire, you two made you now?" Myrnin looked at Claire and smiled,

"Yes everything is better now" he said, Claire could hear the happiness in her voice, it made no sense, one minute he's saying he never liked her, then accusing her of lying, which she was but still and now he has apologized, and tried to make her breakfast in bed, and now they just nearly kissed, wow talk about mixed signals, she noticed Oliver was standing next to Amelie, they seem to be together more often,

"What can we do for you?" said Myrnin,

"Bishop broke out Ysandre and François"

"What! How is he doing this?"

"He broke them out last night when me and Oliver broke up yours and Claire's fight, he took out the guards"

"He's coming after the amulet"

"Yes, where is it?"

"Its in the safe behind the portrait of me, back when I was a lord, you remember"

"Yes I do, do you remember the code? Cause I know what your like"

"Yes its, 4 6 3 4 8" 'bingo thought Claire,

"Ok, Claire I need you to stay hear while we have a meeting in my office, make sure knowone gets that amulet, here's a stack just in case" said Amelie handing Claire a stack,

"I wont be long" said Myrnin, and kissed her fore head, she watched them leave, when she was sure they had gone, she went straight to the portrait of Myrnin, using her new vampire strength she moved the portrait with ease, she had remembered the code,

"4 6 3 4 8" she said, the safe opened, and the only thing in there was the amulet, she took it and put it in her pocket, she closed the safe and but the portrait back, she got out her phone and text Bishop,

**Iv got the amulet.**

**Fantastic, meet me in the grand hall, where the feast was, Amelie will be there, I just informed her.**

**Ok.**

She was actually going to do it, she was going to give Bishop the amulet, she got dressed and ran to the grand hall, she was very fast, Bishop said she would probably be more advanced then any other vampire, she arrived at the hall, and walked down the hall till she reached the ball room, she saw Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, Michael, Shane, Eve, Richard and Hannah all tied up, she entered feeling incredible in control and powerful, she felt the stares of everyone,

"Claire, what are you doing hear, I told you to stay in the lab, he'll kill you' shouted Amelie, who was tied up in silver with Myrnin, Oliver and Michael, she looked at Myrnin, and saw the worry for her in his eyes, but she knew she had to go through with it, she had to do it for herself, to prove that she wasn't just some other human you could just use, she needed to do this,

"Claire, how are you?" said Bishop who was sitting in a thrown, with Ysandre and François standing next to him, she looked around the room, and saw vampires she didn't recognise, they probably worked for Bishop,

"Leave her alone" growled Myrnin,

"Now calm down Myrnin, me and Claire are friends now aren't we Claire?"

"What" whispered Myrnin, he turned to Claire,

"What's he talking about Claire?" asked Eve, instead of explaining she decided to show them, she took of the ring Bishop had given her that had hidden the fact that she was now a vampire, she heard the gasps,

"Claire" whispered Myrnin,

"What did you do to her?" shouted Shane,

"I turned her into a vampire, she wanted it"

"what, no, Claire wouldn't" said Oliver,

"I have the amulet for you Bishop" said Claire,

"Very good Claire, now hand it over to me"

"WHAT CLAIRE NO!" shouted Myrnin and Amelie, but she ignored them, she walked over to Bishop,

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US?" shouted Oliver, she turned around and smiled,

"Because I can" she said in an icy tone, she handed the amulet to Bishop, he put it around his neck, Claire felt a shock of power go through her,

"Yes it works" said Bishop,

"Claire, why?" said Myrnin, he sounded like he was going to cry,

"Because Morganville ruined my life"

**Ok so what did you think? And what do you think will happen next? Next update soon xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy guys, Thankyouu for all your reviews, there amazing, new chapter for you, please read and REVIEW and enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

_In seed time learn, in harvest teach, in winter enjoy._

_Drive your cart and your plow over the bones of the dead._

_The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom._

_Prudence is a rich ugly old maid courted by Incapacity._

_He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence._

_The cut worm forgives the plow._

_Dip him in the river who loves water._

_A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees._

_He whose face gives no light, shall never become a star._

_Eternity is in love with the productions of time._

_The busy bee has no time for sorrow._

_The hours of folly are measur'd by the clock, but of wisdom: no clock can measure._

_All wholsom food is caught without a net or a trap._

_Bring out number weight & measure in a year of dearth._

_No bird soars too high, if he soars with his own wings._

_A dead body, revenges not injuries._

_The most sublime act is to set another before you._

_If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise._

_Folly is the cloke of knavery._

_Shame is Prides cloke._

_Prisons are built with stones of Law, Brothels with bricks of Religion._

_The pride of the peacock is the glory of God._

_The lust of the goat is the bounty of God._

_The wrath of the lion is the wisdom of God._

_The nakedness of woman is the work of God._

_Excess of sorrow laughs. Excess of joy weeps._

_The roaring of lions, the howling of wolves, the raging of the stormy sea, and the_

_destructive sword, are portions of eternity too great for the eye of man._

_The fox condemns the trap, not himself._

_Joys impregnate. Sorrows bring forth._

_Let man wear the fell of the lion, woman the fleece of the sheep._

_The bird a nest, the spider a web, man friendship._

_The selfish smiling fool, & the sullen frowning fool, shall be both thought wise, that_

_they may be a rod._

_What is now proved was once, only imagin'd._

_The rat, the mouse, the fox, the rabbit: watch the roots; the lion, the tyger, the horse,_

_the elephant, watch the fruits._

_The cistern contains; the fountain overflows._

_One thought, fills immensity._

_Always be ready to speak your mind, and a base man will avoid you._

_Every thing possible to be believ'd is an image of truth._

_The eagle never lost so much time, as when he submitted to learn of the crow._

_The fox provides for himself, but God provides for the lion._

_Think in the morning. Act in the noon. Eat in the evening. Sleep in the night._

_He who has suffer'd you to impose on him knows you._

_As the plow follows words, so God rewards prayers._

_The tygers of wrath are wiser than the horses of instruction._

_Expect poison from the standing water._

_You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough._

_Listen to the fools reproach! it is a kingly title!_

_The eyes of fire, the nostrils of air, the mouth of water, the beard of earth._

_The weak in courage is strong in cunning._

_The apple tree never asks the beech how he shall grow, nor the lion, the horse,_

_how he shall take his prey._

_The thankful reciever bears a plentiful harvest._

_If others had not been foolish, we should be so._

_The soul of sweet delight, can never be defil'd._

_When thou seest an Eagle, thou seest a portion of Genius, lift up thy head!_

_As the catterpiller chooses the fairest leaves to lay her eggs on, so the priest_

_lays his curse on the fairest joys._

_To create a little flower is the labour of ages._

_Damn, braces: Bless relaxes._

_The best wine is the oldest, the best water the newest._

_Prayers plow not! Praises reap not!_

_Joys laugh not! Sorrows weep not!_

_The head Sublime, the heart Pathos, the genitals Beauty, the hands &_

_feet Proportion._

_As the air to a bird of the sea to a fish, so is contempt to the contemptible._

_The crow wish'd every thing was black, the owl, that every thing was white._

_Exuberance is Beauty._

_If the lion was advised by the fox, he would be cunning._

_Improvement makes strait roads, but the crooked roads without Improvement,_

_are roads of Genius._

_Sooner murder an infant in its cradle than nurse unacted desires._

_Where man is not nature is barren._

_Truth can never be told so as to be understood, and not be believ'd._

_Enough! or Too much!_

Claire put down the poetry book, she loved William Blake, it had been a week since Bishop had taken over Morganville, she was his second in command, Amelie was locked up in a jail cell, so was Oliver, Myrnin was being held prisoner in his lab, being forced to work, and not allowed blood, Michael was forced to work for Bishop, Eve and Shane had been locked in the cage in founders square, she hadn't seen or spoken to anyone, Bishop was in control of every vampire, and the humans obeyed him because they feared him, Bishop had kept his promise and let her parents leave Morganville, her mind kept replaying the scene of the day Bishop took over,

_Flashback!_

"_Because Morganville ruined my life" she said, _

"_Oh Claire, if this is about what I said to you, I didn't mean it, I was mad" said Myrnin, Claire had to shut off her emotions, it was to painful, _

"_No Myrnin, it was all of you, all you ever did was use me, threaten me, scare me, treat me like I had no rights, my life was going fine before I came here"_

"_Enough of this, take them away!" ordered Bishop, _

"_NO! CLAIRE, PLEASE JUST LISTEN" shouted Myrnin, _

"_YOU WILL REGRET THIS, ALL OF YOU, CLAIRE YOU WILL CERTAINLY FEEL THE PAIN" growled Amelie, Claire was as quick as lightning as she dashed in front of Amelie and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up of the ground, _

"_AMELIE!" shouted Oliver, _

"_CLAIRE, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" shouted Myrnin, but Claire blocked them out, _

"_Oh Amelie, you see im more stronger then you, more faster, more powerful, I can go out in the sun, a stake doesn't even hurt me, silver chains don't effect me, setting me on fire will do nothing, and cutting of my head wont work, torture doesn't bother me, so how will you hurt me?" her voice was dangerous, and Amelie wore a face of pure fear, _

"_You see Amelie, Claire is very special" said Bishop, Claire dropped Amelie and let the guards take them all away._

_End of flashback! _

She didn't know why it bothered her so much, this was her choice, to take a stand for herself, even if it was working for Bishop, the funny thing was that the amulet that let Bishop control all vampires didn't work on her, it was 10oclock at night, and it was her shift to watch Myrnin, she hadn't seen him, Bishop had given her a short break, apparently Myrnin was very weak, Ysandre had told her that he was still tied in silver chains, and was denied of any blood, and being forced to work, she sat up from her chair in her new office which used to be Amelie's but Bishop gave it to her, she left the office and got into the limo and was taken to Myrnin's lab.

She walked into the lab, she would be the only one watching Myrnin, as he was too weak to attack her and she was too strong so she could defend herself, she saw Myrnin sitting in his chair, trying to write, but she saw the burns of the silver, she slowly walked up behind him, Myrnin slowly turned his chair around, and when she saw his face, it broke her heart.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Next chapter will be up soon, how do you think the conversation will go between Myrnin and Claire? Please REVIEW! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy, Thankyouu for all your reviews, new update, please read and REVIEW, and enjoy xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire's heart hurt, he looked ill, tired, and drained, there was no life in him, no Myrnin smile, not even the Myrnin look in his eyes, and non of Myrnin's personality, he looked at her with dark empty eyes, all she wanted to do was take him in her arms, and look after him,

"Myrnin" she whispered, he didn't say anything, he just looked at her, she took a step closer to him, he quickly tried to move back, but her didn't have the strength to move himself in the chair, Claire realised that he was scared of her, she held her hands out, trying to calm him, his breathing was getting erratic,

"Myrnin" she said more sternly, she took another step towards him,

"Stay back!" growled Myrnin, his voice was so quiet,

"Myrnin calm down" she said more smoothly,

"Calm down, you want me to calm down, after what you've done" the anger in Myrnin's small voice was enough to make her stagger back,

"Let me help you" she wanted to help him so much, he looked so fragile, 'what have I done' she thought, she had thought that all of this was a good idea, but it wasn't, nothing was worth seeing Myrnin like this, she reached out her hand for him to take it, but he just growled, Claire moved her hand away,

"Don't you ever touch me" he snapped,

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she shouted and slapped him across the face, Myrnin made a little sound of pain, but regained some control, 'why did I do that?' she asked herself,

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU TRAITORER!"

"Im sorry Myrnin, I just snapped"

"You just snapped, HA!, a lot of people are just snapping lately, and im one of them"

"Myrnin, you snapped ages ago" she tried a harmless joke, but it didn't work,

"Don't try and be funny Claire, Ysandre took my vampire bunny slippers"

"Aww you poor man"

"I said don't get funny"

"Fine, I was just trying to lighten the mood, what have they done to you Myrnin?"

"Well they tied me in silver chains, im in a lot of pain, im not allowed to drink blood, or shower, or even have a little sleep, im being forced to work, and im going mad"

"I don't know what to say"

"There's nothing you can say Claire, this is your fault"

"How is it? Its Bishop who took over Morganville"

"Yes but this whole situation could have been avoided if you would of just told us about your meetings with bishop and his plans, we could of solved this much more quicker"

"Well maybe if you hadn't used me then this would of never happened"

"We never used you"

"Yes you did, everyone did"

"Claire, for the last time, I didn't mean what I said to you that day, I was in a bad mood"

"So… what you said had some truth init"

"Claire, believe it or not, Amelie likes you, your betrayal hurt her, even Oliver has a little soft spot for you"

"Don't chat shit Myrnin"

"Im not Claire, I can see your feeling guilty"

"You don't know what I feel" her voice quickly turned harsh,

"Your emotions are written all over your face" Claire turned away from Myrnin,

"Get back to work" she snapped,

"I don't have to listen to you" said Myrnin coldly,

"Yes you do, im Bishop's second in command, and im more stronger than you, so if you know what's good for you then you will obey me" her voice boomed through the lab, full of command,

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I can"

"No, I think its because you want us to see you more, to see this other side of you, to make you feel accepted"

"Shut up Myrnin!"

"No my dear, please Claire, I care about you cant you see that""

"No I cant, because I know that if Bishop was stopped then you would just get rid of me again, im not stupid, your pretended to be my friend last time, im not fooling for it this time"

"But Claire…"

"NO! Myrnin, just don't" she started walking out the lab,

"Where are you going?"

"My shift is ending, goodbye" and stormed out, but before she left, she heard Myrnin whisper,

"Bye Claire, im sorry"

**This chapter was hard to write, hopefully the next chapter will be easier, what did you think? REVIEW xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thankyouu for all your reviews, I love you guys for sticking with my story, so new update for you, please enjoy it and read and REVIEW! Xxx**

**Thankyouu Vicky199416 for helping on this chappy, you're a star xx**

**I don't own anything…**

After Claire left Myrnin's lab she went to see Eve and Shane at the glass house, she didn't know why she wanted to see them, but she had a nagging feeling that she should check up on them, even tho they might be in bed, but still its better then nothing, she walked down the street, it was very cold, even Claire could feel the chill, the cold wind around Claire started to pick up, she had the sense of being followed again, she stopped, 'It was Bishop who had been following me and sending me those messages' she thought to herself, it suddenly hit her that Bishop might of just sent her that one poem, and that he had only really just started following her, because if he had escaped Amelie would of put the town on high alert straight away, 'maybe someone else is following me' she thought, she shivered, it made sense, the voice she heard that had called her name did sound familiar but when she listened to Bishop speak there was a noticeable difference,

"Oh for fuck sake, why me?" she said out loud, to herself,

"Because your special" said a male voice, Claire froze, it was that same voice that had called her name that night,

"You honestly thought Bishop was the only one following you my dear, you are stalked by many things little Claire" she spun around, there was nothing there, she tried to use her super vampire hearing to check for any sounds, but nothing, even tho she was a vampire, Claire was terrified, she ran back to the glass house, she was running really fast, but she felt like she was running in slow motion, she reached the door of the glass house and flung it open, and slammed in behind her,

"Who's there?" someone shouted, it sounded like Michael, 'what's he doing here' she thought, she slowly walked into the living room, and saw Oliver, Amelie, Myrnin, Eve, Michael, Shane, Hannah and Richard all standing there wearing black like they were going on a mission,

"What are you doing here?" growled Michael who had put himself protectively in front of Eve,

"I could ask you the same question" Claire quickly buried any emotion she was showing,

"It was a mistake coming here Claire" said Amelie,

"Oh was it now, it would have been a bigger mistake if I didn't come, so are you planning on taking down Bishop while dressed like ninja's, I have to admire your creativity, but unfortunately im going to have to tell Bishop about this little gathering, I wonder what he will think" Claire pulled out her phone to dial Bishop's number,

"Claire wait!" said Myrnin,

"Why?"

"Please think about what your doing"

"Ok, well what im doing is holding my phone ready to dial Bishop so I can tell him that there is a rebellion against him"

"Don't play dumb" growled Oliver,

"Oh, what's wrong Olipop?"

"You know exactly what's wrong and don't call me that!"

"Claire, look at all the people you've hurt" said Hannah, Claire just laughed,

"I don't give a fang" she laughed,

"We're not going to get through to her like this" said Amelie,

"I think your right, plan B?" asked Oliver,

"HEY, STOP TALKING ABOUT LIKE IM NOT IN THE ROOM!"

"Plan B" confirmed Amelie as she lunged at Claire, catching her off guard, Amelie pinned Claire against the wall, holding her throat,

"Now Claire, your going to cooperate" she said, staring straight into Claire's eyes,

"Get off me you old hag" Claire squirmed under Amelie's grasp,

"Don't push me child"

"NO, DON'T PUSH ME!" shouted Claire and kicked Amelie in the stomach sending her flying across the room, she was then knocked down by Myrnin and Oliver, they pinned her down to the floor, Michael joined in, Eve, Shane, Hannah, and Richard just stood back, letting the vampire's deal with her,

"Hold her down" growled Amelie, and picked herself up off the floor and walked over to Claire, Amelie pinned Claire down using the force of her body, Claire tried to wriggle out of her grasp but I was no good, Myrnin held her head, Oliver had her legs, Michael was holding one of her arms, and Amelie was on top of her hold her body down,

"Didn't know you were the type Amelie" said Claire, which earned a little snicker from Myrnin,

"Focus Myrnin, now Claire we're going to have a little chat"

"And what makes you think I want to have a chat with you?"

"Because I want to make a deal with you"

"What kind of deal?"

**Ok, so please tell me what you think of this chapter, what kind of deal do you think Amelie has in mind? Next update soon xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyouu for all your reviews, hope you all enjoy this next chapter xx**

**Im really depressed today all the snow has melted…**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire was now sitting on the sofa, Oliver sitting on her right and Myrnin sitting on her left, Amelie was sitting in front of her with Michael, Shane, Eve, Richard and Hannah standing behind her,

"Now Claire, before any deal is made, you will explain why you betrayed us"

"How about you all explain to me how you managed to do this without anybody noticing, and how bishop isn't controlling you"

"There will be time for that later Claire, now please lets talk"

"Well where do I start"

"From the beginning Claire and drop the sarcasm"

"Well ever since I moved to Morganville I have been pushed down the stairs, hit, had acid poured on my back, been attacked by vampires, been bitten by my crazy vampire boss, had Ada try to kill me, been used by people, my boyfriend cheating on me with the one and only Monica, two of my roommates knew about it, iv got a stalker, the list could go on"

"Claire, I told you to ignore what I said to you that day, I was in a mood" said Myrnin,

"What did you say to her?" asked Amelie,

"I told her that we had all had enough of her, that we were just using her to get what we want, and that we don't need her anymore, and that we don't even like her" Myrnin looked down, not being able to meet anyone's eyes,

"Oh Claire, that's not true at all, you are very important, you have done Morganville many favours, and im eternally grateful, im not that cruel and heartless" Claire didn't say anything, what could she say, she felt like an idiot,

"How do I know your just not saying all of this to get me back on your side?"

"It's the truth Claire, I don't lie, your really are extremely important to us, I never say this, but your like a daughter to me" 'what the hell' thought Claire, Amelie thought Claire as a daughter, has the world gone mad?, Claire was speechless, so was everyone else, Amelie had never been so emotional before,

"Im like a daughter?"

"Yes my dear, I may not show it, but I do care for you, I feel very protective over you, since the first day we met in the church when you was hiding from Monica"

"I remember"

"Now im going to offer you a chance of redemption, come back to our side, you wont go to jail, we'll help you with your stalker issue, train you properly for your blood lust, you will also get paid extra for working with Myrnin, and I will make sure that Monica will leave you alone, and your parents can stay out of Morganville" it sounded like a good deal, it would be nice to be back on the good team again,

"I accept"

"Fantastic, we will begin work right away"

"What about the plan we we're just about to do?" asked Oliver,

"Scrap that, we need to play the game, Claire I would like it if you could spy on Bishop, act like his minion, and I would also like you to help Myrnin build a prison that is impossible to escape, now Oliver, me and you should get out of here, I should think that Bishop has noticed our disappearance, Michael get back to playing minion, and everyone carry on with your usual roles in life, Claire, Myrnin will answer any questions you have, try and get it so your on permanent guard duty with Myrnin, we will regroup tomorrow, back here at the same time"

"Ok" agreed everyone, and the plan went into action, Claire pulled out her phone,

"What are you doing?" asked Michael,

"Texting Bishop, asking him if I can permanently guard Myrnin"

"Bishop can text?" asked Eve, shock all over her face,

"Yeah" she sent the message and waited for the reply, she didn't have to wait long,

**Of course, this could be very useful Claire.**

"He said yeah"

"He isn't very smart" said Shane,

"Don't underestimate him, he could already be on to us" snapped Amelie, Claire stood up,

"Come on Myrnin" Claire walked out the front door, and started running back to Myrnin's lab, when they got there Claire decided to sit down in Myrnin's favourite chair,

"You're a fast runner" noted Myrnin,

"Yeah, apparently im different"

"How so?"

"I don't know"

"Well I think you should get to bed, I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, night Claire" Claire stood up,

"Night Myrnin" as she walked past him, she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

**Happy now Vicky199416? Next chapter should be up tomorrow night, tell me what you think of this one xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyouu for all your reviews, I love them, hope you enjoy this next chapter, please read and review xx**

**Now Vicky199416 can update her story or she'll be getting death threats by me… I joke xxx**

**I don't own anything…**

"Claire get up" Claire woke up, Myrnin was standing over her poking her with a stick,

"Myrnin, what the hell"

"Come Claire, we have much work to do and so little time" Claire didn't move, Myrnin grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed,

"Come on lazy" he said, and Claire groaned in response, she stood up and followed Myrnin, there was a bottle of blood and a bagel,

"Your breakfast" said Myrnin, confirming what Claire was thinking,

"Are you having anything?"

"Iv already ate" Claire looked down at Myrnin's feet, a smile grew on her face,

"When did you get your bunny slippers back?"

"Oliver did it"

"Really?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised too" Claire carried on with her breakfast, when she had finished she went and got into some clothes, she walked back into the lab, where Myrnin was sitting in his chair, staring at a set of blue prints, he looked up,

"Let's get to work"

"Ok, I just have to call Bishop and give him a report on what your doing"

"Ok" Claire picked up her phone and called Bishop, he answered on the first ring,

"**Hello"**

"**Hi, its Claire"**

"**Yes I know Claire, I do have caller ID"**

"**Yeah ok, I thought I would give you a report on Myrnin's behaviour"**

"**Im listening"**

"**He's still weak, and is working like you wanted him too"**

"**Good, Amelie and Oliver have escaped, let me know if they get in contact"**

"**I will"**

"**Goodbye"**

"**Bye" **she put the phone down,

"Everything ok?" asked Myrnin,

"Yeah, he knows that Amelie and Oliver have escaped"

"Im sure he does, now then lets talk"

"About the prison?"

"No, about us"

"What about us?"

"You've done so much for me Claire, I feel like I would never be able to return the favour"

"Myrnin…" she was cut of by Myrnin, who was standing in front of her,

"Claire, please just listen to me, you've been my friend, my assistant, you kept me going through the madness, I don't care that you betrayed us, we did take you for advantage, and we especially me will never do that again, you're my light in the dark" Claire felt tears in her eyes, she had never seen Myrnin so emotional,

"Myrnin, I'll always be here for you"

"I know, but sometimes I think your going to walk out that door and never come back"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life"

"Myrnin…" Myrnin put a finger to Claire's lips,

"Shush" he whispered, and cupped her face, tilting her head back, he pressed his lips against hers, Claire kissed back, the kiss was sweet and deep, it set Claire's senses on fire, they pulled back, but they were still in an embrace,

"Iv fallen in love with you Claire Danvers".

**I thought I would do a Myrnin and Claire romantic moment, so what do you think? Next chapter up soon xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update, iv been having problems with my laptop so I will update when I can, but im getting a new one for Christmas so I will be able to update more, Thankyouu for all your reviews, much love for you all, read and review please xxx**

**I don't own anything…**

"Singing dam di da doo, never knew that I love you in the way that I do, singing forever" sung Claire as she was mixing the formula to creating a poison that will render Bishop unconscious long enough for them to lock him in the inescapable prison, along with Ysandre and François,

"Claire as much as I love you, please stop singing" said Myrnin, Claire just laughed,

"And what's wrong with my singing?"

"It sounds like cats being dragged through thorn bushes and then strangled"

"Tough love"

"My dear its just the truth, my singing is just as bad"

"Sing then"

"What song would you like me to sing?"

"For your entertainment"

" So hot out of the box, Can we pick up the pace, Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained, Push the limit, are you with it?, Baby don't be afraid, Imma hurt you real good baby, Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say, Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display, I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name, No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your heart, There's no way to ring the alarm, So hold on until it's over." Claire's jaw dropped, Myrnin was a fantastic singer,

"Myrnin, that was brilliant"

"Yes I know"

"You said you couldn't sing"

"I wanted to make you feel better"

"I didn't even feel bad, I know I cant sing, but your amazing"

"Oh Claire, I have many talents that you will soon learn about" Myrnin winked at Claire and she noticed he had a little smug smile on his face, Claire couldn't help but let her mind wonder on what talents he was talking about, just as Claire was daydreaming her phone rang,

"**Hello"**

"**Claire, it's Bishop, get down to my office now" **he hung up on her,

"Myrnin"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to Bishop, he sounds angry"

"I should come with you"

"No you need to stay, your supposed to be weak, just stay here and tell Amelie that I have gone to see him, I'll be fine"

"Ok, but please be careful Claire, I just got you, I don't want to loose you"

"I know, I don't want to loose you either" she put on her jacket and left the lab, it was night time, and very cold, she started running to Bishop's office not wanting to keep him waiting, it took her a total of 4 minutes to get there, she walked through the hall and into Amelie's old office which was now Bishop's, Bishop was sitting in the chair behind the desk and he didn't look to happy, Ysandre and François standing on either side of him, "You wanted to see me" said Claire, a little nervous,

"Yes Claire, have you been followed lately?" the question took Claire by surprise,

"Yes, why?"

"It's exactly what I feared, Claire my dear remember that you are special, well more people have found out about you and I fear that they are all out to hunt you or to make you one of their own"

"Who are?"

"Claire, do you realise that it isn't just vampire's that walk the earth?"

"No, what other creatures?"

"Warlocks, Witch's, demons, fallen angels, werewolves, fairies, elves, every myth is real"

"You said I was special, you made me one of your own, a vampire, what was I before?"

"I don't know Claire, I really don't know, but you still are that creature, and whatever you are, you are very important"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I shall think of something, Ysandre please escort Claire back to Myrnin's lab"

"Yes master" mumbled Ysandre, clearly not happy, Claire turned around and left Bishop's office, and started running with Ysandre right beside her, Claire had to slow her pace down as she was faster than Ysandre,

"Ysandre"

"What?" she snapped,

"Do you believe in what Bishop said?" Claire could see she was thinking about it,

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"And you don't give enough answers" Ysandre was silent for a few seconds,

"I was attacked by a witch once, so that is why I believe it, because I have seen it" Claire knew Ysandre didn't want to talk, and she decided not to push it, they arrived at the end of the alley, outside Myrnin's door,

"Im going to go back now, or do you need me to hold you hand and take you in?"

"No im fine, you can go, thank you Ysandre" Ysandre turned around with a whip of her hair, Claire opened the lab door, she heard music coming from inside the lab, she walked into the lab and almost burst out laughing, Oliver was singing,

"I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth." and Myrnin was dancing and whipping his hair, Amelie was standing in the corner with Michael, she looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or hit them.

**Haha! Silly ending I know lol, tell me what you think please xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_New update for you, please keep on reviewing, and Thankyouu for all the reviews there hott! Xx_

_I don't own anything…_

_**Claire walked over and stood by Amelie, **_

"_**What are they doing?" asked Claire, **_

"_**I believe Myrnin is whipping his hair and Oliver is signing"**_

"_**Well I can see that, why?"**_

"_**Your guess is as good as mine"**_

"_**Should we stop them?"**_

"_**As amusing as this is I think we should, Myrnin, Oliver, stop this madness at once!" Oliver and Myrnin stopped, **_

"_**Amelie!" whined Myrnin, **_

"_**We have business to attend to, Michael would you like to start?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am, Eve has been taken by Bishop, Richard and Hannah are currently in hospital"**_

"_**Why?" asked Claire, worry in he voice, **_

"_**They were in a car accident, but my guess is that Bishop arranged it"**_

"_**What about Eve?"**_

"_**Like I said she's been taken" his voice broke, **_

"_**Oh Michael, is Shane ok?"**_

"_**He's fine, he couldn't be here tonight because he as work"**_

"_**Ok, Amelie?"**_

"_**Yes Claire?"**_

"_**Any thoughts on the matter?"**_

"_**I think Bishop is on to us, but I also think that he doesn't know about Claire yet"**_

"_**What did Bishop want?" asked Myrnin, everyone turned and stared at her, Claire was wondering whether she should tell them or not, **_

"_**He wanted to know if I had been followed recently"**_

"_**And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Oliver, **_

"_**Im not technically a vampire"**_

"_**What are you on about?" asked Myrnin, **_

"_**Im not a vampire because I was never technically human, Bishop just gave me some vampire powers, he doesn't know what type of creature I am, but all he knows is that other species are coming after me to kill me or make me there own" there was just silence, knowone had been expecting that, **_

"_**Why didn't you tell me?" asked Myrnin, who looked a little hurt, **_

"_**I didn't know, all I knew was that I was different, not a different species"**_

"_**Ok, so what now?" asked Oliver, **_

"_**I think we need to start getting answers, we need to learn about you more Claire, and we also need to carry on rebelling against Bishop"**_

"_**Shush!" snapped Oliver, everyone went quiet, Claire could hear footsteps coming down the lab stairs, Oliver made some hand signals, Claire only guessed what they meant and got into an attacking position with everyone else, Oliver turned the lights off, a figure came into focus, Claire's night vision came on and she could see clearly who it was, **_

"_**Guys" said the voice, and he turned on the light, everyone blew a sigh of relief, **_

"_**Shane!" snapped Michael, **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Don't do that to us"**_

"_**Where u all scared?"**_

"_**No!" snapped Oliver, **_

"_**Ok, whatever you say" Shane stood next to Claire, she could smell his aftershave it hit her like a bullet, everyone else stared making plans and arrangements, **_

"_**Hey" whispered Shane, his voice was warm and hot, and deep, it made Claire's heart melt, she knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, not when she was in a relationship with Myrnin, who adored her, **_

"_**Hi" she said back, trying to keep her voice harsh, but failing miserably, **_

"_**Come outside with me for a minute"**_

"_**I don't want to"**_

"_**Please" Claire took a deep breath, making sure knowone was watching they slipped outside, **_

"_**What do you want Shane?"**_

"_**This" he cupped he face, and kissed her hard and deep, Claire knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself, she kissed him back, all her emotions for him coming back, she broke away from the kiss, **_

"_**What do you think your doing?" she snapped, **_

"_**Kissing you, and you was enjoying it"**_

"_**I cant, I with Myrnin, im not like that, im not like you, I don't cheat" she turned around to go back inside, **_

"_**I love you Claire, and I know you love me too, this thing you have with Myrnin is just a crush, you don't feel as strongly about him as he does with you"**_

"_**Shut up! You have know idea how I feel" and with that she walked back into the lab, thankfully knowone had heard her conversation with Shane outside, she walked over to Myrnin and kissed him, he kissed her back, it was like fireworks going through her body, she really cared about Myrnin, but Shane was right, she loved Shane.**_

_**So what do you think?**_

_**5 reviews = update! xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thankyouu for your reviews, so here's a new update for you, im trying to update ASAP, but my laptop isn't working properly, hopefully after Christmas I will be able to update much more xx**

**I don't own anything…**

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Claire's kisses were sweet and deep, it made him feel light headed like he could grow wings and fly away, they broke away from the kiss, Myrnin looked into Claire's eyes, there were so many emotions in there, he sensed something was wrong with her, she looked sad,

"Is everything ok?" he asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"You look sad"

"Im just tired"

"Go lye down" he watched as she walked into his bedroom, he then turned to the rest of the group, everyone was busy except Shane who was standing in the corner giving Myrnin a nasty look, Myrnin gave the exact same look back, Shane walked over, as he passed Myrnin he whispered,

"Claire's mine!" and walked off to join Michael, 'is that why Claire was so upset?' thought Myrnin, he would talk to her when she woke up, she had been through a lot these past few days, she needs to sleep,

"Myrnin" shouted Amelie, distracting Myrnin from his thoughts,

"Yeah?"

"How is the poison coming along?"

"Very well actually, anyone who drinks it, vampire and human alike will die instantly"

"Wow, how long in till it is ready to be used?"

"A few more days"

"Great, this is going very well, im surprised it hasn't been messed up yet"

"Give it time"

"Don't be sarcastic Myrnin"

"Sowwi" Myrnin pulled his puppy dog look, Amelie wasn't as easily fooled like Claire was,

"Im leaving, coming Oliver?"

"Yes" Oliver and Amelie left, leaving Michael, Shane and Myrnin,

"So are you two planning on going?"

"In a minute, where's Claire?" asked Michael,

"She's asleep"

"Good then she wont hear this"

"Hear what?"

"Claire is not yours Myrnin, she and Shane are still in love, its wrong of you to take her from him" Myrnin was shocked into silence he expected this from Shane, but not from Michael,

"I expect this from Shane, but not from you"

"Shane is like my brother, he wants his girl back"

"Claire's mine Myrnin, get that into your head, your just the rebound, she'll come right back to me"

"So just give it up now Myrnin, saves you from heartbreak in the future"

"What about what Claire wants?"

"Doesn't matter, she loves me"

"It doesn't matter what she wants, well lets put it this way, I will never stop loving Claire, even if she does go back to you, if you ever betray her, I will kill you, I will rip you apart" Myrnin growled,

"Come on Michael, lets go" Michael and Shane left, Myrnin was shaking with anger, he felt hurt, furious, he couldn't help but wonder if her was just the rebound,

"Myrnin" whispered Claire, Myrnin turned towards the bedroom, Claire was standing in the doorway,

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it"

"And is it true? Am I just the rebound?" he was trying hard not to let his voice break, but it broke, he felt tears start to form in his eyes,

"No, im not using you to make me feel better, I with you because I want to be with you"

"Do you still love Shane?"

"Yes"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I care about you so much, but I don't love you, not yet, but im falling in love with you" she walked over to him, and held his hand, Myrnin loved it when she was affectionate, even in bad times she was able to bring a smile to his face,

"Will you ever love me?"

"I don't know, I hope so, I don't want what we have to end, we just need to keep working on it"

"Of course, so how do we start?"

"By coming to bed with me, and no dirty ideas, we're just going to sleep"

"As you wish milady"

(Ysandre's P.O.V)

Ysandre watched as Claire and Myrnin went into the bedroom,

"Claire you bad girl" she said to herself…

**REVIEW! Please xxxx**

**Tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen next xxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, Thankyouu for all your reviews, hope you all had a good Christmas, iv spent it ill, anyway thought id give you this new chapter before I go bed so read and review and enjoy xx**

**I dont own anything...**

(Still in Ysandre's P.O.V)

Ysandre walked into Bishop's office, he was sitting in his chair talking to François, François looked up and smiled at Ysandre, it was an adoring smile, yet Ysandre didn't feel a thing, Bishop look at Ysandre's entrance,

"Hello my dear"

"Master, I have news"

"Which is?"

"Claire is a spy, she is still working for Amelie"

"I know" she went quiet, not quite sure on what to say,

"You know?"

"Yes I know" he sounded annoyed,

"How? When? Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"I knew as soon as it happened, and it really wasn't that hard to tell, and to be honest we have bigger concerns with all these different creatures coming after Claire"

"You're still going to protect her?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I dont need to answer to you, François take Ysandre for a walk or something, im busy"

"Yes master" said François walking over to Ysandre, he took her hand, she snatched her hand back,

"Don't touch me" she spat, François looked hurt but he didn't show it for long,

"Come on Ysandre" he walked out the room, with one last look at Bishop, Ysandre stormed out, François was waiting for her down the hall,

"He's going soft" she hissed,

"He's just busy"

"I mean with that little twit Claire"

"He will sort her out"

"When?"

"I dont know, but im sure he has a plan"

"For our sake, you better hope so"

(Bishop's P.O.V)

He sat in his chair, staring at the wall, he thought he would have been happy that he was now the ruler of all vampires, but it didn't feel right, he already knew that it didn't work on Claire, but he couldn't help but wonder if his power was useless against anyone else, Ysandre was already showing signs of not being affected, he carried on staring at the wall, he knew the answer, it was just telling Ysandre and Claire that, how was he going to stop what was going to happen?.

(Claire's P.O.V)

She woke up snuggled next to Myrnin, last night had been so emotional for them both, she wanted to love Myrnin, give her all to him, but she just couldn't escape the feelings she had for Shane, she watched Myrnin as he slept, he never really got any sleep, so she didn't want to disturb him, she gentle slipped out of the bed, and put on his vampire bunny slippers and walked into the kitchen, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood, she sat at the table and drank it, her phone started beeping,

**Claire come to my office at 7pm sharp, and bring Amelie. Bishop. **

'Oh oh' thought Claire, what could he want now, at that moment Myrnin walked into the kitchen, he was wearing nothing but a dressing gown, his hair was wet which ment he had just had a really quick shower,

"Morning" he said with a smile, and gave Claire a small kiss on her fore head,

"Morning, Bishop just text me, he wants me and Amelie to go to his office and 7 o'clock tonight"

"Why?"

"He didn't say"

"You better let Amelie know"

"That was the idea" Myrnin growled, he opened the fridge and got a bottle of blood, and drank it within exactly 6seconds,

"Thirsty?"

"Is it that obvious".

(Bishop's P.O.V)

"So are you sure?... Ok thank you Mrs Danvers... Bye" Bishop put the phone down, it was lucky Mrs Danvers was in a good mood, his suspicions were right, it had been exactly 17 years since it had happened, so it also made sense,

Claire was adopted.

And her Mother Hates her.

**So what do you think? Please review I haven't been getting a lot and im a little disappointed, who do you think Claire's real Mother is? next update will be quicker xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy, thankyouu for all your reviews, im still ill which is not good, but anyway new chappy here for you, Please Read and Review and Enjoy xx**

**I dont own anything...**

(Ysandre's P.O.V)

**Flashback!**

Ysandre was walking down the street, in England, Bishop had set up base there, it was 1o'clock in the morning, and no one was about, it was snowing, and the ground was covered in a blanket of white, she took in the scene, there was only a few more streets to go, as she walked she started to feel like someone was watching her, she looked around her but there was no one there, she carried on walking, she had the same feeling again,

"Ysandre..." sung a male voice, she spun around, getting ready to attack, there was no one there,

"Whoever you are you better stay away from me, or I will tare you apart" she growled, feeling brave, the male voice laughed in response, she felt someone behind her, fear had stricken her silent, she knew she could run or turn around and fight, but the force of this person felt strong and powerful, she had a feeling that is she did turn around and fight that she would loose,

"Run" whispered the voice in her ear, she didn't waste any time, she ran, she kept on running, not caring to where she was going, as long as she got away from him, she ran down the back of an alley, she lent against a wall, and took deep breaths, she check her surroundings, she was alone, she relaxed a bit, 'what the fuck was that all about?' she asked herself, she needed to report this to Bishop,

"Found you" said the voice again, Ysandre didn't have time to do anything.

**End Flashback!**

(Claire's P.O.V)

Claire walked into Bishop's office with Amelie by her side, Myrnin and Oliver were standing outside, insisting that they wait, Bishop had not yet arrived,

"You ok?" asked Amelie,

"Im fine, why?"

"You look nervous"

"Im a little nervous"

"Calm down child, it will be fine"

"But why did he ask to see us both?"

"Im not sure, Claire, but Im sure he would have had one of us killed by now if he knew"

"I guess your right, but when did Bishop do anything we expected?"

"Claire I was trying to look on the positive side but if you want to go a head a be negative then you do that" Claire just realised that Amelie was just as nervous as her,

"You ok?"

"Im fine Claire"

"Good" they stood there waiting.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Myrnin and Oliver were waiting in the car as back up, Myrnin couldn't stop moving, he was feeling anxious,

"Myrnin sit still" growled Oliver,

"Im worried"

"They will be fine"

"You see into the future now!"

"Don't get smart"

"I cant take it, we need to go in"

"No we dont, we stay"

"I dont have to listen to you"

"Yes you do"

"Says who?"

"Amelie"

"Oh" Myrnin felt defeated all he could do was wait, he turned the radio on, a song by Rihanna came on, Myrnin started singing along,

"Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Not a Rihanna fan?"

"No, im not a you fan"

"Harsh, Claire thinks im a good singer"

"Then she must me tone deaf".

(Claire's P.O.V)

"What's taking him so long?" moaned Amelie,

"Be patient"

"Don't tell me what to do!" the door opened and in came Ysandre and François,

"Bishop is here" said François, and then in came the man himself,

"Hello Claire, Hello Amelie, lets talk"

"About what?" asked Amelie,

"Claire, and her origin"

"My origin"

"Sit down Claire, this is going to take a while" said Ysandre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy people, thankyouu for all the reviews I now have 100 reviews, this is my first story that has accomplished that, so thankyouu, now I put some clues in the last chapter about Claire's real mother, lets find out who is it...read and review and enjoy, I hope you all like it xxxxxxxxxx**

**I dont own anything...**

Claire sat down, Amelie sat down beside her, Ysandre, François and Bishop stood in front,

"Am I in trouble?"

"A little bit, but we'll get to that later" said Bishop, he sounded nervous which was odd, Bishop would never sound nervous,

"Can Myrnin be apart of this?"

"Why?"

"Because I want him here and I think if we leave him and Oliver in a car any longer that one of them will end up dead"

"Fine, we wouldn't want something like that to happen now would we?" Sarcasm in Bishop's voice, he looked at François who left the room,

"Now then, would you like to wait?"

"Yes"

"Why are you being so nice?" snapped Amelie,

"Im not, im just being reasonable, what im about to tell you is going to effect Claire"

"Well what is it?"

"Patiences Amelie" Amelie was about to reply when she was interrupted by François walking in with Oliver and Myrnin arguing behind him,

"Oliver I told you Edward is way better then Jacob"

"No, Jacob is much cooler" 'Oh my god, there arguing over twilight' thought Claire,

"Myrnin, Oliver stop your bickering at once" snapped Amelie, she was really on edge,

"Are you ok Amelie?" asked Ysandre enjoying the tension in the room,

"Right lets get started" interrupted Claire, Myrnin pulled up a chair and sat next to Claire, he held her hand,

"Now let's start from beginning" said Bishop,

"Well yes that would help" said Myrnin,

"Quiet fool, Ysandre would you like to start?"

"I might as well, Claire as you are aware there are creatures out there that are more dangerous and more powerful then vampires"

"Yes you've told me"

"And you understand the fact that you not vampire or human?"

"Yes"

"Well it has been confirmed that you are adopted"

"Im what?"

"Your adopted" she didn't expect that, and by the silence in the room nobody had either, it was a complete shock, she thought her parents would of told her,

"My Mum or Dad would of told me"

"Im not lying Claire, Bishop spoke to your mother and she confirmed it"

"No, she would of told me" Claire began to stand up but Myrnin pulled her back down,

"Listen Claire, they may be on to something"

"You believe them?"

"Im interested that's all"

"So who is my real Mum?"

"We'll come to that later, Ysandre tell her" said François who had been oddly quiet,

"About 17 years ago, I was in England with Bishop and François, I was walking home one night when I started being followed, he was a strange man, I would of tried to fight but there was this powerful vibe with him, I somehow knew that if I fought him I would be the one to loose"

"And you think that this man was like another creature?" asked Myrnin,

"I know he is, he's a fallen angel"

"Incredible, how did you find that out?"

"His big black wings were a bit of a give away"

"Amazing, carry on"

"Well anyway, I did what I had to do, I ran but he soon caught up to me"

"Then what happened?" asked Oliver,

"He raped me" Claire defiantly hadn't been expecting that, it would probably explain a lot of things, why Ysandre is like she is most of the time,

"So you think that this fallen angel is here to rape Claire?" asked Amelie, Myrnin's hand tightened around Claire protectively,

"I wont let that happen, I will kill anyone who touches her" growled Myrnin,

"No he's not coming to rape Claire" confirmed Bishop,

"Then what is he coming for?" asked Claire,

"You, remember I told you that you had other creatures after you?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because of who you are or what you are, whatever you want to class it as"

"But what am I?"

"That's the thing, we dont know what to class you as" said François,

"What's going to happen to me?"

"We dont know" said Bishop, Myrnin and Amelie growled,

"Who is my real mother?" Claire had an idea who she was, but she needed to hear it to believe it, no one said anything for a while,

"Well then... who is my Mum?" she was getting restless now, she looked at Ysandre,

"I am Claire, Im your Mother"

"Holy Shit" said Oliver.

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it, please review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyy sorry it has taken me so long to update, im really ill at the moment and finding it hard to write, so this chapter might be a little short and not as good but please read and review anyway xx**

**I dont own anything xx**

Claire stared into space, she was trying to process what had just happened, Ysandre was her real mother, she didn't want to believe it, it was wrong, and she didn't like the sound of her farther either,

"Claire, are you ok?" asked Myrnin, Claire didn't answer, she wasn't ok, but she couldn't speak,

"She's in shock" said Amelie,

"Well obviously, now I know about your little rebellion by the way, you made that obvious as well" said Bishop,

"Then why haven't you acted on it, you have the amulet why dont you use it?"

"I am using it, just not on you"

"Why?"

"Where would be the fun in that Amelie"

"Enough with your mind games Bishop" growled Oliver,

"What mind games, I speak the truth"

"You speak shit"

"I do not"

"Oliver, just stop, im taking Claire home" said Myrnin,

"No your not, stay" ordered Bishop, Claire looked over to Myrnin, she saw something take over him, he was trying hard not to move, 'the amulet' she realised, Bishop was using the power of the amulet to control Myrnin,

"Stop it" she shouted,

"Oh Claire, your out of shock"

"Just stop it, I want to go home"

"But I would like you to stay"

"I dont want to, I want to go back with Myrnin and rest"

"Very well, Ysandre will walk you all back to the lab"

"No she wont" said Oliver and went to attack Ysandre, but Amelie stepped in front,

"No Oliver, lets get out while we can"

"But.."

"No, we are fortunate, now lets go" Myrnin helped Claire up, and they all followed Ysandre,Amelie and Oliver out, when they got outside it was very dark, Claire hadn't realised the time, they stood there for a minute taking what had just happened in,

"You 4 just going to stand there all day or are you going to move?" snapped Ysandre who had gone back to her bitchy self, Claire looked over at Ysandre and then everything went black.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Myrnin caught Claire in his arms,

"What happened?" asked Oliver,

"She fainted, lets get going" Myrnin picked her up, she was limp,

"Is she ok?" asked Ysandre, she seemed a little bit worried,

"She'll be fine" and they all took off at a fast pace back to Myrnin's lab, when they arrived, Shane, Eve, and Michael were waiting there,

"What are you doing here?" snapped Ysandre, less then delighted at there presence,

"I called them, I thought Claire might need her friends at a time like this" said Amelie,

"Friend, HA! Don't make me laugh, one of them cheated on her and the other two knew"

"That doesn't concern you" said Michael,

"Oh my god, what happened?" said Eve running over to Myrnin with Claire in his arms,

"She passed out"

"Well I can see that" Myrnin walked into the lab, and went into the bedroom and lay Claire down on the bed, he kissed on the forehead, and left the room,

"What's going on?" said Shane,

"Quiet" snapped Ysandre,

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking them lot home, and now im going, Bishop will call when he wishes to see you" and with that Ysandre stormed out in style,

"You 3 might want to sit down for this" said Amelie,

"No we'll stand" said Shane, being stubborn as usual, Myrnin really didn't like him,

"Ok then, well I dont really know where to start"

"Oh lets just cut to the chase, Ysandre is Claire's real mother and her farther in a fallen angel who raped Ysandre 17 years ago" said Oliver, he really didn't waste time, the looks of shock and disbelief on there faces was amusing to Myrnin,

"Don't bullshit us" said Shane,

"I will not have such bad language in my lab" said Myrnin, which earned a glare of Shane,

"We want to see Claire" said Eve,

"She is resting at the moment, I'll be sure to tell her when she wakes up, bye now"

"But.."

"I want you ALL to leave, I need to be getting back to work and Claire can not be disturbed"

"You cant tell me what to do!" shouted Shane,

"No but this is my lab, and I can kick you out"

"Shane just leave it, lets go" said Michael dragging Shane and Eve out the door,

"You two as well" said Myrnin,

"If you wish" said Amelie,

"I dont want to stay here anyway" said Oliver and stormed out after Amelie, 'Finally some peace' said Myrnin, left alone with his thoughts.

**Not my best chapter but it will do, please review, and i'll try and update faster xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyy thankyouu for your reviews, and for being understanding, im feeling better now, so I should be updating more, so read and review please xxxxx**

**I dont own anything xxxx**

(Claire's P.O.V)

It begins to creep up inside of me.  
It starts to devour me.  
My insides start to hurt.  
I start to tremor.  
Panic.  
Scream.  
But nothing comes out.  
Its already inside of me.  
Now it wants to be fed.  
Its waiting for the perfect time.  
It sees HIM.  
It starts to run at him.  
It suddenly jumps on him.  
It claws at his skin, raking off the flesh.  
Blood flowing off of the monsters hands, MY hands.  
The monster starts to eat his flesh, gulping down his intestines and sucking the blood out of his heart.  
Now there's nothing but bones.  
It sees what it has done, what I had done.  
It starts to control itself.  
Then I am me again.  
I run home.  
I look in the bathroom mirror.  
Eyes dark.  
Turned to black.  
Like my soul.  
Like the monster that lives inside of me.  
I look at my face, ITS face.  
There's blood... a lot of blood.  
I look down at my hands and see that the skin is peeling off.  
I now know that I truly am the MONSTER... just like he was.  
Nothing can stop me... NOTHING!  
I will soon devour all of my enemies.  
All of them.  
I'm a monster.

Claire shot up in bed, breathing heavily, her hands shaking, 'it was just a dream' she told herself, again and again, she went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, her eyes were still brown and she wasn't covered in blood, 'just a dream, just a dream' she turned on the shower,

"Claire, is that you?" shouted Myrnin,

"Yeah, J-just taking a shower" she shouted back as she undressed, she stepped into the hot shower, and stood there for a while, not doing anything, just letting the hot water sink into her skin, it made her feel alive, more awake, the dream was playing on her mind, it seemed so real, she felt so dark and evil it scared her, she washed her hair and body, and came out of the shower, she started getting dry,

"I have muffins" screamed Myrnin, he sounded happy, she laughed to herself quietly, she got changed into her black vest top which said "I 3 FANGS!" the top made her laugh, she put on a pair of white skinny jeans, her mum had brought her these ages ago she just never wore them, and to top the outfit off she put on her converse, and then walked into the lab, and saw Myrnin lying in the middle of the floor with empty muffin boxes around him,

"I saved you a muffin"

"Im surprised you didn't eat that"

"Im not that greedy" they both laughed, she stepped over him to get to the last muffin that was sitting on his desk, she took a bite,

"Chocolate" she said, her favourite,

"Can I have a bit?"

"Well if you can get your fat ass of the floor I'll give you the whole muffin" that earned her a glare,

"Greedy"

"Says the man who has eaten about 10 boxes of muffins in a very little amount of time" Myrnin just growled in response,

"How did you sleep?" he asked,

"Ok I suppose"

"You dont sound to sure"

"I had a nightmare"

"What to talk about it?"

"Not really" she saw the flash of hurt in Myrnin's eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came,

"Ok, but im here if you need to talk, you've been threw a very stressful turn of events, your bound to be having nightmares, and feeling depressed, id be depressed if Ysandre was my mother" this made Claire laugh,

"Im going to call my parents in a bit, get some answers"

"Be nice"

"I will be"

"But you'll have to do it after we meet with Bishop, I have a feeling this isn't going to go so well"

"I suppose your right, how is everything falling a part so quickly?"

"I dont know, but as long as we have each other everything will be ok" he actually got up and came over and hugged her,

"You promise?"

"I promise" he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and stole her muffin and ran off.

**Please review, it means a lot if you do XD xxxxx **


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyy, thankyouu for all your reviews, I love them, please keep on reviewing, so chappy here for you all, read and review and enjoy xxxx**

**I dont own anything xxxx**

'I cant believe he took my muffin' thought Claire, as she picked up her phone to dial her mum, the phone rang but nobody answered, 'that's odd', she decided to get some air before she had to deal with Bishop,

"Myrnin, im going out" she shouted,

"Ok" he was to busy in his little science experiment to be interested, she shot out of the lab with her vampire speed, when she stopped she was outside of the glass house, she knocked on the door, the door opened,

"Claire!" said Shane and embraced her in a big hug,

"Hey Shane" she said a little awkwardly,

"Oh my god, we heard the news, come in, do you want a coffee?"

"Urm yes please" she stepped inside,

"Eve has gone to work, and Michael's sleeping like the dead"

"Oh ok" she stood in the kitchen, Shane set the cups up, he turned around to face her, he moved closer, she knew what he was going to do, but she couldn't stop it happening, he pressed his lips against hers, she knew it was wrong but it felt so right, she kissed back, he brushed his hands threw her hair, it felt nice, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting more, the kisses got harder and deeper and became faster, they pulled back,

"I love you" said Shane,

"I love you too" and his lips were back on hers, they made there way to Shane's bedroom, and fell down on the bed together **(Imagination time).**

Claire was lying snuggled up next to Shane, she felt happy being with him, but she felt guilty, she was with Myrnin, and he loved her, was willing to protect her, he trusted her, and she had just slept with her ex boyfriend who cheated on her with a psycho bitch, 'what am I doing?' she thought, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted Shane,

"Iv got to go" she whispered,

"Ok, call me"

"Ok" she kissed him on the lips, then got dressed and left, and walked slowly back to the Lab.

When she got there she was greeted by Myrnin holding a muffin,

"I got you this, since I stole yours earlier" he said, and smiled, she took the muffin, more guilt taking over,

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you" she said and smiled,

"Do I get anything in return?"

"Like?"

"Well a kiss would be nice"

"Oh, yeah, sorry im a little distracted" she stood on her toes so she could reach Myrnin's lips, she gave him a sweet gentle tender kiss, Myrnin smiled,

"You know how to make me smile"

"I suppose I do"

"I love you, and you may not feel that strongly about me yet Claire, but you will I promise, I'll make you happy"

"Yeah, you will" she said,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tied, im going to go and have a lye down before we meet with Bishop,

"Ok, go and rest", she walked into the bedroom, she put her muffin on the cabinet next to the bed, and lay down on the bed, her head was all in a mess, she loved Shane, but she was also falling fir Myrnin, and if he ever found out what she did with Shane, well Claire didn't know what he would do, Myrnin could be very sensitive at times, she just lay there, so much had happened to her, she just couldn't get her head straight.

"Claire, wake up" Claire heard a male voice, she opened her eyes, a looked straight into Myrnin's eyes,

"You fell asleep, Bishop is here"

"Oh ok, give me a second" she sat up in bed,

"You haven't eaten your muffin" he sounded a little hurt,

"Don't worry, I will later"

"Ok, come one" he led her out into the lab, where Amelie, Oliver, Richard, Hannah, Michael, Eve, and Shane 'oh god' where standing in front of Bishop, François and Ysandre,

"Ah Claire, you've decided to join us, how delightful" said Bishop, Myrnin held her hand, she noticed Shane staring at her, she looked away,

"Well lets get down to business, you have all plotted against me, I cant let that go unpunished"

"What are you going to do?" asked Amelie,

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"What's the catch?" asked Oliver,

"Oh its not much really"

"What is it?" snapped Myrnin, wanting to get straight to the point,

"Help me catch whatever it is that's after Claire"

"Why does Claire's safety matter to you?" asked Amelie,

"All in good time my daughter, all in good time"

"And what happens after we capture the creature? You cant exactly be trusted" said Oliver,

"I will let you off the hook"

"Im not buying this, What is it your planning?" said Amelie, her voice had taken on an icy dangerous tone,

"What makes you think im planning anything?"

"Because its you" Bishop laughed, he started walking towards the door, Ysandre and François following behind,

"All in good time Amelie, all in good time"

"Bishop" said Claire,

"Yes Claire?"

"I would like to speak with you alone"

"Why of course my dear, come by my office later, I would like to have words with you too" and with that he left,

"Well I didn't expect that" said Hannah,

"None of us did" said Eve, Myrnin wrapped his arms around Claire and whispered in her ear,

"You ok?"

"Im fine" she wasn't, she was terrified deep down inside,

"You dont seem fine"

"I'll be ok, I promise"

"Good"

"Hey Claire, twice in one day, im getting lucky" said Shane, 'oh fucking hell' she thought,

"What you talking about?" asked Myrnin, everyone was listening, sensing something might be about to go down,

"Claire came by earlier, and we spent some time together, didn't we Claire?" all eyes turned to Claire,

"Yeah, I went to see Eve, Michael and Shane, but Michael was in bed, and Eve was at work, so me and Shane had some coffee and a chat"

"Oh ok then" said Amelie,

"Oh I was hoping for a bit of Jerry Springer" said Oliver, Shane just laughed and turned away,

"You didn't do anything did you?" whispered Myrnin, she could hear the worry in his voice,

"No, nothing happened" she didn't even sound convincing, he let go off her,

"Ok" he said, and walked off into the kitchen.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thankyouu for all your awesome reviews, so new chapter, hope you like it, please read and review xxxx**

**I dont own anything xxxx**

Claire left everyone at the lab so she could go and meet Bishop, she was walking at a normal human pace, she was thinking about Myrnin and Shane, Shane had acted like a bit of a dick, she couldn't even look Myrnin in the face, she walked past common grounds, it was filled with teenagers and vampires, she carried on walking, it was cold to humans, but to Claire it was just fine, she missed feeling the cold nip at her skin, that was something she missed quite a lot, the ability to feel hot or cold, but she had brought this on herself, she started to speed up, wanting to get this over with.

She walked into his office, he was sitting at his desk, she didn't see Ysandre or François,

"Hello Claire" he said coldly,

"Bishop" he gestured to the chair opposite him, Claire sat down,

"Now we need to discuss your behaviour"

"You sound like a teacher"

"Well I suppose in some ways I am, you could learn from me Claire"

"Learn what, world domination 101, I'll stick with what im good at" she saw a hint of a smile play on Bishop's face,

"See your already learning my attitude young one"

"So why didn't you punish us?"

"Because like I said I need your help"

"But why catch the creature that is after me?"

"Im simply interested"

"What's in it for you?"

"You life will be saved"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, what are you really doing it for?"

"All in good time Claire, you know, your quite similar to Amelie, she could never wait, always wanted to get the job done, but what she doesn't realise is that she's my daughter, I raised her, I know every move she is going to make"

"So it was obvious from the start that this was all going to happen?"

"Well yes, I knew you would only be on my side until they admitted that they cared about you, your not evil Claire, your not a monster" the word monster suddenly gave Claire a flashback to her dream, she was a monster in her dream, was it possible she could be one in reality?.

"I had a dream last night"

"How nice for you"

"It was more like a nightmare, about me, a monster" that caught his attention,

"Well why dont you tell me about it".

She told Bishop about her dream, he listened to her, didn't interrupt her, he was very interested, and she could tell he was trying to analyse the dream, they both wanted to know what it ment,

"Well im not sure Claire, but im not getting you angry if you turn into that" he chuckled,

"Do you think that will happen to me?"

"Cant say, Ysandre" yelled Bishop, the door opened and in came Ysandre,

"Yes Bishop?"

"Claire is feeling a little bit shaken up, she had a nightmare, your her mother, make her feel better" Claire looked at Ysandre, 'oh fuck',

"Its really no bother, I was just about to leave"

"No your not, your not leaving Claire in till this is all sorted out, your mother will escort you to your worm, and you can bond" he said mockingly, Claire looked at Ysandre, her face didn't show any emotion,

"Yes Bishop, come on then Claire" Ysandre left the room, Claire didn't move,

"If you dont go, I'll kill Shane", that made her move, Claire was straight up out of the seat and out before before anyone could blink, she caught up with Ysandre easily, they walked together, not saying anything at first,

"Look Claire, just because your my Daughter it doesn't mean anything is going to change between us, your still an annoying goody goody who I hate"

"And you still a vampire slut who I hate"

"Your taking after me lately" Claire couldn't hind the surprise on her face,

"Oh yeah, we all know, I think even Myrnin knows, poor man, you really are a heart breaker" said Ysandre,

"You dont know anything about me"

"Maybe not, but im getting a pretty good idea about what your all about, do you want to know what your real name is?" Claire hadn't even wondered about what her birth name might have been,

"Sure ok"

"Sarah" she hadn't expected that,

"Sarah?"

"You seem a little shocked by the name"

"I dont know, you just seem like the kind of person who would give there child a bit of a stupid bitchy name"

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Claire looked at Ysandre, she was wearing a very short dress, and it showed her Cleavage very well,

"Looks like the book has no cover" said Claire, and laughed, Ysandre even chuckled a little bit,

"Oh Claire, you really are taking after me" the scary thing about that was, that it was true.

(Ysandre's P.O.V)

Ysandre chuckled at Claire's insult,

"Oh Claire, you really are taking after me" and it was true, she started to pick out some of the similarities between them and wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, they both had the same bone structure, the same figure, Ysandre looked a little bit better, they both had the same hair, it was just there eyes that was different, Claire had the eyes of her farther, she remembered what they looked like. So dark and cold, soulless, but when she looked at Claire's she saw Love, warmth, and a soul, 'giving her away was the best thing I ever did' she thought, she had had the love of a nice family, of friends, Claire might hate her, but Ysandre cared a bit for Claire, she wished she could have been a mother, but it just felt wrong, 'maybe in the future I will be there for her' she thought.

**So what did you all think? I thought the last bit was quite sweet. REVIEW! Pwease xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyy, thankyouu for all of your reviews they are great, I love hearing what you have to say, please read and review this chapter xxxx**

**I dont own anything xxxx**

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Everyone had left the lab except Oliver, Myrnin was sitting in his chair, thinking about Claire, he knew she didn't love him, but he thought she was going to try, 'guess I was wrong',

"What's wrong?" asked Oliver,

"Nothing"

"Girl trouble?" the look of surprise on Myrnin's face made Oliver smile,

"How did you know?"

"Its a guy thing, so Claire and Shane?"

"Yep, is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, Shane made it obvious, and Claire cant lie convincingly"

"She can, she just didn't try, she wanted me to find out"

"She's a good girl, just going through some hard times"

"Why you being so nice?"

"Because im the only one that gets you upset sometimes, Claire's stealing my thunder" Myrnin laughed,

"You really are a twit"

"I would slap you but that would be animal abuse" snarled Oliver,

"The English language has around 600,000 words, if you must insult, at least be creative"

"You've lost your mind" said Oliver, getting 2 bottles of vodka and giving one to Myrnin, they took a few sips,

"I haven't lost my mind...it was stolen"

"By who?"

"By ninja penguins in blue jumpsuits" Myrnin took another swing from the bottle, he was nearly finished, he grabbed another bottle, Oliver was still on his first,

"You know, some people were dropped on the head as a baby, you my friend, was clearly thrown at a wall" they laughed, Myrnin gulped down the whole bottle of vodka,

"Slow down, you get drunk easily" Myrnin pulled out another bottle,

"My girlfriend just cheated on me, I think im allowed"

"Fine"

"You want to know what's in my head?"

"Not really but tell me anyway"

"Squirrels"

"Squirrels?"

"Yes squirrels"

"Ok then..."

"Never lick a cactus"

"What the fuck!, what made you come out with that?"

"Its a bit of good advice"

"Thanks, if you hadn't of told me I would have licked a cactus, silly me"

"Do you know what Anatidaephobia is?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Don't know, but it is now, so do you want to know?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling its not going to make sense"

"Its the fear that some time, some where, some how...a duck is watching you" Oliver just stared at Myrnin,

"Your drunk"

"Am not"

(Claire's P,O.V)

Claire sat in her room at Bishop's, she was thinking about Myrnin and Shane, 'maybe I am turning into my mother' she thought, she lay down on the bed, she wasn't allowed to leave the room, her 18th birthday was coming up, she hoped everything would be better in time, she started to feel a little drowsy, she yawned, she felt like her consciousness was slipping away, and then there was black.

On a small island lost  
Trees and bushes  
There in the sun at any cost  
Purpose?  
Glitch into blackness  
Fog and rain in the toss  
I see something crying in the bushes  
Not human  
My breaths come in rushes  
Running scared but can't escape  
The ground splatters like blood  
Don't want to perpetuate  
Off the earth  
Disappear, reappear into darkness  
A giant cube comes from birth  
Climbing up the side of it  
In the middle of nothing  
In space climbing in hopes of it  
Make it to the top like a fulfilled dream  
Nothing is there  
All I can do is scream  
Broken glass  
In an all white apartment  
Sitting in a chair is all I can ask  
White hand reaches at me from the ceiling  
Can't yell no voice  
Trapped with the worst feeling  
The room turns to black  
I try to turn on the lights, no power.

**Review please xxxx**

**I wont put up Chapter 26 in till you do xxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyy guys, Thankyouu for your reviews, please keep reviewing, I haven't been getting a lot, and it kinda hurts a little bit xxxx**

**I dont own anything xxxx**

(Amelie's P.O.V)

Amelie walked back to Myrnin's lab, Oliver had said that he would meet with her after she spoke with Myrnin, but it had been 4 hours, and still no sign of him, she walked through the door, and headed downstairs, she heard noises, she walked into the lab and stopped,

"Cuz if you liked it then you should of put a ring on it" sung Myrnin as he danced on the table to single ladies, Amelie couldn't believe what she was seeing,

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies..." Amelie looked around for Oliver, who was on the floor, laughing hysterically,

"Oliver, Myrnin!" snapped Amelie,

"Oh look Myrnin, it's Amelie, HI AMELIE!" screamed Oliver,

"AMELIE!" screamed Myrnin,

"Are you two drunk?"

"No..." they both said, which confirmed it for Amelie, 'this is going to be a long night' she thought, Myrnin suddenly jumped of the table and ran behind his desk,

"What are you doing you old fool?" asked Oliver,

"I'm a spider..MOO!"

"What?" asked Amelie,

"I said im a spider"

"I know that but why?"

"Why what?"

"Oh never mind"

"No point in talking to him when he's like this" said Oliver,

"You dont seem to drunk"

"Well I can hold it"

"sure..." Myrnin ran to the other side of the room,

"What's wrong Myrnin?" asked Amelie,

"Polka Dotted Ants, Blue Unicorns and Those Purple Monkeys are planning to take over the world! I SWEAR IT! I listened in on their meeting! Shush! they didn't see me"

"Oh my lord" said Amelie, putting her face in her hands,

"You just fail Myrnin" laughed Oliver,

"So did your dads condom" that made Amelie laugh, Oliver looked murderous, Myrnin ran over and hit Oliver in the stomach,

"What was that for?" snarled Oliver,

"The toaster did it" Myrnin went and sat in his chair, he didn't say anything,

Oliver sat down next to Amelie,

"Myrnin?" said Amelie, he didn't answer,

"Myrnin?" she asked again, she was growing inpatient,

"MYRNIN!" she shouted,

"Do not interrupt me when I'm concocting evil schemes or I will bite you!"

"This is your fault" growled Amelie at Oliver,

"How is it?"

"I dont know, whenever Myrnin gets drunk he always seems to be with you"

"Well maybe im good company to keep"

"HA! Don't make me laugh"

"The pink ponies and the giant talking potatoes are trying to take over the world but me and my flying pigs wont let them" announced Myrnin,

"Pink ponies are not taking over the world you fool" said Oliver,

"Yes they are and the emo teddy bears are coming. I can sense it. We need tranquillizer darts, lawn mowers, and my flying purple monkeys!"

"You get the shovel, and I'll hit him over the head" said Oliver,

"No just leave him, he's been having a rough time lately"

"I suppose, why do you care for Myrnin so much?"

"He's been like a brother to me for all these years"

"Did you know that it's been scientifically proved that if your parents don't have kids then neither will you?" said Myrnin,

"No shit Sherlock"

"Why do you care about Myrnin?" asked Amelie,

"I dont"

"Sure..."

"Last night I fell asleep to the ninja monkeys chanting my name, a rainbow pig flying over my head and a dancing yellow hippo in a orange tutu" said Myrnin,with the look of absolute seriousness on his face,

"That must have been nice" said Amelie gently,

"It was" Myrnin stood up and came over to Amelie and sat on the other side of her, and fell asleep on her shoulder,

"Sweet dreams Myrnin" she whispered.

(Claire's P.O.V)

Claire shot up in bed, finally waking up from her dream, her breaths came faster and were more heavy,

"It was just a dream" she told herself, but it had felt so real like the last one, she looked at the time, it was early in the morning, she lay back down, and closed her eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**REVIEW! please, what do you think of this chapter? xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyy people, thankyouu for all your reviews, this story will be coming to an end soon, but I have the sequel planned, and in the next few chapters of this one there will be a big twist that will carry on into the next story, so keep reading and reviewing xx**

**Thankyouu Vicky199416 for the help on this chapter xxxx**

**I dont own anything xx**

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

My woke up with the most awful headache, he felt like Oliver had hit him over the head with a shovel 20 times, he sat up 'what happened?' he thought,

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake" said Oliver walking in with a slice of toast and a cup of blood,

"Oh go away Oliver" growled Myrnin,

"That's quite a hangover you got yourself there"

"Oh shut up!"

"Calm down Myrnin, iv made you a cup of tea and I even slipped a little blood in it for you" said Amelie walking in with to cups of tea mixed with blood. She handed Myrnin his,

"Thank you Amelie".

"How are you feeling?". Myrnin looked down, he had a bad hangover and he felt as if his heart was broken,

"I feel destroyed"

"Oh Myrnin"

"Where's Claire?"

"I dont know, she hasn't come back"

"She might be with Bishop" said Oliver,

"Or having sex with Shane" said Myrnin bitterly,

"No, I just spoke with Michael, she hasn't been to the glass house either"

"Oliver might be right" Myrnin stood up, "Lets go and get her" he said,

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Oliver,

"Yes, I need to talk with her anyway".

(Claire's P.O.V)

Claire opened her eyes, the light was blinding, she quickly shut them, she tried to roll over onto her side, but realised that she couldn't move, like she was stuck, she tried lifting herself up, but that didn't work, she couldn't even lift her head up, she could only move her eyes and her mouth, she screamed.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

They arrived outside Bishop's office,

"What the fuck is he doing here?" asked Shane, who stormed down the corridor heading towards Myrnin, with Michael and Eve following him, Amelie stepped in his way,

"Stop where you are Shane" she growled, making Shane stop dead in his tracks, a door opened making them all jump,

"You all seem a little jumpy" noted Ysandre,

"We would like to speak with Bishop, and we want Claire back" said Amelie,

"Claire is sleeping, and Bishop has gone to wake her, so you will just have to wait"

"Im not a patient person" whined Myrnin,

"Hows the hangover?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I can smell the vodka from here", Myrnin was just about to come back with a retort when they heard Bishop scream,

"YSANDRE!".

(Bishop's P.O.V)

"Claire, Claire" said Bishop, trying to make her move, her eyes were open, and her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out any more, it was like something was holding her down, and refusing to let her go, She was trapped. She couldn't get out and, although he hated to even admit it to himself, he was scared for her. He didn't know why she was in this state, he didn't have a clue. THAT was the worrying thing. She didn't respond to any of his prompts: his shaking, his calling of her name, his physical violence didn't procure one single response. At that moment Ysandre burst threw the door, with Myrnin, 'shit!' Amelie, Oliver and glass house lot,

"What's going on?" asked Ysandre, Myrnin looked down at Claire,

"Claire?" he took her hand, she didn't reply or even respond to his touch,

"What's happened?" asked Amelie, Shane then moved down beside Claire, trying to compete with Myrnin, he took her other hand trying to get a response, yet nothing happened,

"I dont know, she's awake, she was screaming a few minutes ago but then she just stopped, I cant even pull her out of bed, its like there's a force holding her down"

"CLAIRE!" shouted Eve, falling to the floor in tears, Michael held onto her,

"What can we do?" asked Myrnin, voice breaking,

"There's nothing you can do...she's trapped now, and will soon be mine!".

(Ysandre's P.O.V)

'No, I cant be' thought Ysandre, she knew that voice anywhere, the voice sent shivers down her spine. And struck fear into her heart, is was that same voice from long ago, it was the same voice that had followed her, and had haunted her dreams, it was that same voice that had raped, it was the voice if Claire's farther.

**Ok then, what did you think? Its not along one but I dont want to give to much away, please all review this, I will put up an update faster xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thankyouu for your reviews I love them, keep reading and reviewing please xxxx**

**I dont own anything xx**

**I made a few spelling mistakes last time, im really sorry, I tend to get a bit mixed up sometimes, I forget what a word means or I forget how to spell it, and I know I need some work on my punctuation, it's just that I haven't been in school for over a year now due to some problems and im in year 10 and im also trying to do loads of GCSE'S and im starting a new school soon so iv been under a lot of stress, and that's also a reason why I haven't been updating a lot or I feel to tried to write, I apologize, im trying to get better, sorry to drag on lol, enjoy this chapter xxxx**

(Still Ysandre's P.O.V)

"Ysandre, what's wrong?" asked Bishop, noticing she had gone silent,

"That voice" she whispered,

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"The fallen angel, the one that raped me, Claire's farther" her voice broke. Bishop went straight into action mode,

"Ok let's seal of this room, I'll have five guards stand watch outside the bedroom, we'll stay in here and watch over her, Oliver lock the windows, Ysandre go and find François and inform him, whatever happens we cannot let him get a hold of Claire, we need to break her out of whatever he has done to her and fast, I fear we may not have much time". The plan went into action, Ysandre ran out the room to get François.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Myrnin held onto her hand, tears filling his eyes. She looked so fragile and scared. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Her eye's were open but no movement. Her mouth was open but no sound. His heart broke seeing her like this, Shane was annoying him. Trying to compete with him. But he couldn't complain tho, he wanted Claire to wake up. And if She was the one to do accomplish that then he would be happy enough to let her go. But he didn't want to let her go. She ment to much to him. Shane might have been her first boyfriend. First Love. First Kiss. And first time. And he knew that he will always hold a special place in Claire's heart. But Claire is learning that there's more then that first love. She can love others, Myrnin was happy at his realization. 'Im going to fight for her...till the death!' he thought. He kept hold of her hand, and put his mouth by her ear.

"Claire, Please wake up, move, make a sounds, anything at all, please" His voice broke, but still no response from Claire.

"Claire baby, wake up and come back to me, I know iv screwed up, but we can make it work, I promise" whispered Shane on the other side of Claire, Myrnin rolled his eyes, 'stupid boy' he thought.

(Claire's P.O.V)

Claire was trapped, her own body was her prison, she couldn't move her eyes any more. She was forced to look at the ceiling. She heard all these voices telling her to wake up. Telling her to move. She tried but she just couldn't, she had heard her fathers chilling voice, and she was scared. So many questions running threw her mind. 'What am I?, What does he want?, Am I going to die?.' The never-ending questions. She couldn't concentrate on the voices of her loved ones any longer. She started to drift into darkness. She tried to stay conscious, but it wasn't working. She succumbed to the darkness.

"Black nightmares into my mind do seep

Like a poisoned plant with evil intent

Their twisting vines I do resent,

Flowering buds that smell so sweet,

To lure me in to an evil retreat,

With bedlam and mayhem and malicious intent,

Their twisting vines I do resent,

Thick, heavy leaves to block the light,

Inspiring fear throughout the night!".

Claire stood in a field, she felt as if her mind had been poisoned. She hadn't realised what she had been saying or doing. Reality felt like a distant memory. She felt no emotion. No love. No hate. No fear. She turned around, taking in her surroundings. She stopped in front of a mirror. 'What's a mirror doing in a field?' she thought, she was wearing a long flowing plain black dress. She a red rose in her hair and her hair was flowing down her back. She looked beautiful. Like an Angel. But then the true beauty struck her. Coming out her back were large beautiful white feathered wings. She gazed at them in awe.

"You like my child?" said her father, the mirror vanished. Claire spun around and started into the eyes of the man who was her father.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Claire's eyes were shut now. Myrnin wondered what dreams she might be having. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my angel".

**Review please xx next chapter will be up soon xx tell me what you think and what you think will happen next! xxxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**REVIEW!**

**I dont own anything, and sorry for any spelling mistakes xx**

(Claire's P.O.V)

"Hello father" she said no emotion in her voice,

"Hello Sarah",

"It's Claire".

"Sarah is much nicer. Don't you think?",

"Its nice, but I like Claire".

"Very well. You teenagers of today are very stubborn" She took in his appearance, He had long black hair, quite good dress sense, and massive dark black wings.

"You do look beautiful Claire, its a shame about the colour of your wings tho. Oh well. When you start to sink more into the darkness and evil they will eventually turn black".

"And why would I want that to happen?"

"You are my daughter, we are both the same, you can keep telling yourself that your good, I used to, but in the end I realised it wasn't true"

"Im nothing like you, I am good"

"Really? I beg to differ, lets look at the facts. You turned against Amelie and joined Bishop's side, and then you cheated on Myrnin, id say you was a mini me in the making"

"I was upset and confuse-" He cut Claire off,

"Being upset and confused have nothing to do with it. There's no excuse Claire"

Claire didn't reply, he was right. 'maybe I am evil' she thought.

"Now lets get down to business"

"What?"

"Join me my daughter"

"And do what?"

"And help me become the most powerful being in existence. The whole world could be controlled by us, cant you imagine it?" She could imagine it, and it would be a disaster. But she couldn't help but find it a slight interesting idea. If she helped control the world, she could do what she wants. She wouldn't have to worry about the stuff she worries about now. But the big question was, COULD SHE BETRAY EVERYONE AGAIN?. That was the question that needed to be answered.

"I can see your thinking about it"

"Id be lying if I said I wasn't, but I dont think I could betray them again. Especially..."

"Myrnin"

"Yes"

"Bring him along too. I admit I kind of like him, he has potential. And could make a good future husband for my daughter and maybe an excellent king"

"We're barley a couple are you talking about marriage!"

"Im from a very different time Claire. If you had been with me for the past 17 years then you would have been married to someone by the age of 12"

"That's awful"

"Not really Claire. It's a precaution. Being married to an strong, confident man ensures your safety."

"And why is my safety and concern of yours?"

"You my daughter. Daddy's little princess."

"So you jump into my life after 17 years and expect me to join you and help you take over the world and marry Myrnin?"

"Correct"

"Fuck you..."

"Language Claire. So have you decided?"

"No I haven't and to be honest I dont think it will be in your favour"

"Would it make it easier if I told you what was in it for you?" That peaked Claire's interest.

"Im listening"

"Join my side and you can bring Myrnin. I will make sure the people who raised you are safe, you may choose two friends that I will spare. Give you the life of a princess. And I will personally make sure that that girl Monica will be the first to burn in the fires of hell" Claire liked the sound of the last bit. But the truth was that Myrnin would never come, he would stand and fight along side his friends. He would die for everyone...even Oliver. But she already given in to the dark side once. She had already abandoned her friends. She wasn't about to do it again.

"Iv decided"

"And?"

"I decline you offer" Anger flared across her fathers face.

"You foolish child! I will not be merciful to you or anyone. I will kill everyone you love. NOW!" then he was gone. 'Oh god' thought Claire, she had to wake up. She need to warn them.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Claire started to get restless, everyone was still in the room watching over her. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

"Take your last good look at her, your never going to see her again" said a deep male voice. Myrnin spun around ready for an attack. Everyone else reacted as well, and what he saw he did not expect. A man with big black wings. It then clicked. He was Claire's father,

"Im going to kill you all and then my pathetic excuse for a daughter, who wants to go first?"

"We all will. You cant take us all down" hissed Bishop.

"Want to put that to the test?"

"Gladly" Bishop attacked first, followed by Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver and Michael. Ysandre stood shaking in the corner and there wasn't much the humans could do. They attacked him at full speed and strength. But it wasn't enough. He flapped his wings and a gust of wind hit them and flung them back. Hitting the wall.

"Shit!" said Oliver.

**REVIEW! please... xxxxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thankyouu for reviewing xx please review this one too xx**

**I dont own anything xx**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes xx**

(Still Myrnin's P.O.V)

Shit was exactly the word right now. They had no chance, he was way to strong.

"He's to strong" said Amelie,

"Really? I didn't notice" said Oliver sarcastic tone.

"Are you the king of observation now Oliver?" said Myrnin,

"Shut up fool, we need to beat your girlfriends dad"

"Right, lets do this again"

"You can try. HA! I could do this all night" laughed Claire's father,

"Name yourself!"

"Abaddon"

"The fallen angel of death"

"Yes! That's me"

"LETS ATTACK!" shouted Amelie, they all charged at him again, this time going at different angles, Myrnin and Amelie managed to get threw while Oliver, Bishop and Michael got flung back against the wall again.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" shouted Oliver, Myrnin went to hit Abaddon but was blocked and got thrown back at the wall. Amelie went in and drew her fangs, she sunk her fangs into Abaddon's neck. Myrnin watched as she attempted to drain him. But it had no effect on him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it causing Amelie to scream out in pain.

"AMELIE!" screamed Oliver. Abaddon pulled Amelie to him, put his hands in either side of her head and snapped her neck. He then let her go. And Amelie's limp body fell to the ground.

"AMELIE!" cried out Myrnin and Oliver, Michael looked as if he was going to be sick. Ysandre stood sobbing in the corner. And Eve and Shane looked like they were about to collapse.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for killing my daughter!" shouted Bishop. He ran at Abaddon and attacked him, knocking Abaddon threw the door. While Bishop was fighting Abaddon, Myrnin and Oliver rushed to Amelie's side. Oliver kept shaking Amelie, desperately trying to get a response. But she didn't respond, she just lay there silently, not moving or making a sound. She was dead. Amelie the founder. The queen of Morganville was dead.

(Claire's P.O.V)

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed, she needed to get back to reality. She needed to help her friends and stop her father. But she was trapped in her dream. Incapable of waking up.

"LET ME OUT! please..." she begged.

"Claire" she spun her round hearing the sound of her name. It was Amelie.

"Amelie!"

"Yes little Claire"

"Is everyone ok? How did you get in my dream? How do I get out?" Amelie looked sad, which sent a jolt of panic threw Claire.

"I dont know how you get out Claire. And no. nothing is ok, we are sadly losing the battle"

"What! How did you get here?"

"Im dead Claire, Your father killed me." Claire felt her heart stop.

"N-no you cant be" she cried.

"Im sorry Claire. But I lost the battle. I just wanted to let you know. I must go now Claire. Win for me Claire. Avenge me. Take my place as leader of Morganville"

"Amelie!" Amelie walked over to Claire, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Bye Claire. You were like a daughter to me." and with that she was gone. Claire fell to the ground and sobbed. 'No this cant be happening, Its all just a dream. A very bad dream' she kept trying to tell herself. But it was no use. She knew this was reality. She felt the anger burning inside of her. Pure rage and hatred. So strong. She had never felt like this before.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. Then she woke up.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

"Bishop attack him at a different angle. Me and Oliver will get him" shouted Myrnin.

"Fools do you really think you can defeat me" Oliver got slammed against the wall again. Michael was unconscious on the floor after being repeatedly hit in the head. Eve and Shane hadn't moved out of pure fear. Ysandre and François had joined the fight. But they were getting beaten. They were going to loose.

"Myrnin, it's your turn to die" Abaddon came running out Myrnin. 'This is it' thought Myrnin. Abaddon was about an inch away from Myrnin when something knocked him out of the way. Abaddon went flying to the wall. The creature standing in front of Myrnin had glorious white wings.

"Claire" whispered Myrnin. Claire turned to face him. Her eyes were pure black. She was filled with rage. She looked mad. The air had gotten colder and eerie. Myrnin felt fear. Claire was terrifying and so was Abaddon. This was going to be a death match. Between a fallen angel and an angel. A very pissed off angel who is also on her period...'God help Abaddon' thought Myrnin. Claire really wasn't very nice in her time of the month. Now she had her parents he imagined she was going to be ten times as worse.

"Father. This is between you and me!"

"Very well my daughter. Let's end this." And they both charged at each other. They attacked each other. Claire looked like an avenging angel as she hit. Kicked. And threw Abaddon around. Abaddon looked truly evil. Living up to his title as the angel of death and destruction. Myrnin wondered if Claire could beat her father.

(Claire's P.O.V)

"When I kill you Claire, im going to murder everyone you care about. And they will burn In the fires of hell for all eternity."

"I wont let that happen. I'll send you back to hell"

"And if you do that. IM DRAGGING YOU DOWN WITH ME!" Abaddon hit Claire down to the ground. He was so strong. It was going to be impossible to beat him. He hit Claire repeatedly. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't take it. She heard Myrnin screaming for her. She heard Shane shouting for her to get up. But she couldn't. Abaddon was hell bent on killing her.

"ARGH!" shouted Abaddon. Bishop had jumped on his back and was pulling his hair.

"Hurry Claire" Abaddon spun around to face Bishop. And used his hand to rip into Bishop's chest.

"HURRY CLAIRE. I CANT HOLD ON!" Bishop's cries of pain made Claire react. As Abaddon pulled out Bishop's heart, Claire bit down on her fathers throat and started draining him of blood. Bishop fell to the ground. Abaddon did next.

"Its over" whispered Claire. And then she collapsed.

**6 months later!**

"Claire can you go to the shop for me?" asked Eve.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?"

"Some milk and bread babe"

"Sure thing"

"Good morning queen of Morganville" said Shane coming down the stairs with Michael. Things had gotten better between Shane and Claire. Claire had moved back into the glass house and now with the help of Oliver and Myrnin was running Morganville. Claire had decided not to be in a relationship with anyone. Myrnin had took it well but she could tell he was upset. Oliver had been depressed since Amelie had died. Richard and Hannah had been stopping By checking up on Ysandre and François as they were staying at the glass house. Claire parents had came to visit a few weeks ago and had met Ysandre. Ysandre was acting more like a mum which was a big difference. And she was now dating François. A lot had changed since Amelie's and Bishop's death. Claire grabbed her bag.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes" she said and left the house and walked to the shop. It was only round the corner so it didn't take that long. As she walked she got waved and smiled at by the people of Morganville. They all acknowledged her as there leader. Even Oliver was following orders. She walked into the shop and picked up the milk and bread and walked to the counter. The woman behind the counter looked starstruck.

"Oh miss. How lovely to see you. You dont need to pay for that ma'am. After all the things you have done for Morganville its the least I can do."

"Aww thank you" she put the items in the bag and left the shop. She walked slowly back to the glass house. As she was passing an alley way she saw something in the dark. She stood still. She looked closely. She had been gaining incredible new powers and seeing people hiding in the shadows was no problem. But what she saw scared her. She blinked a few times to make sure it was real. She even pinched herself. The figure then disappeared. It took Claire a few seconds to compose herself. The figure she saw was a woman.

"Amelie" she whispered.

**And that's the end of the story, the sequel will be up sometime tomorrow I hope and its called The Secret night. So please check it out and review. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
